The Abandoned Wolf's Lover
by Teri1022
Summary: Poor Embry. His father never acknowledged him. His mother died just months after the Volturi's visit. Thanks to Carlisle, he was able to find a sibling. But, his own foolishness killed big brother Sam. For years, he's lived alone. But, now, Nessie and Jake's daughter is ready to wipe away the loneliness and change his world forever. All Cullens and wolves. Lemons and S/M.
1. Chapter 1 - Middle of Nowhere

***A/N: Why am I always so nervous to start a new story?! Alright, so, this is just another story that I've had in my head for what seems like forever! I've always loved the Seth and Lizzie story in my head, but there's something about this one too that has had its place in my heart for a long time now. Now, I'm happy I get to share it with you! **

**For a long time after I read Breaking Dawn, I thought about how the Jake and Nessie relationship would work itself out. I had a million stories in my mind and it wasn't until I found fanfiction that I realized that people actually wrote stories about Jake and Nessie! Lol . . . I spent many months reading over dozens of stories that were similar to those I had in my head and others that were completely different than I had imagined. I fell in love with so many of those stories, but eventually I stopped wondering about Jake and Nessie's lives and began wondering about their children. **

**This is where I found my major obsession – the children of Jake and Nessie, grand-children of Bella and Edward. I found myself loving the idea of, and quite frankly wishing I could be, their daughter lol . . . and a million storylines about their daughter (and a sexy son) fell into my head. So, if you are a reader of This Is Me, you know one of those stories. Here, you'll find another. **

**I really don't plan out my stories perfectly. I like to see where they take themselves and sometimes, I surprise myself by finding new twists and turns. Lol . . . for that reason, among many obvious others, I doubt I could ever be a professional writer. I have however found a particular passion for writing fanfiction!**

**Oh, and to give credit where it is due – almost all of these characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. And just to get a little imagery going here – I tend to picture my wolves as being older, manlier, than what they are like in the books or movies. No disrespect intended to the author, cast directors or actors, but I like older guys, always have. Lol and so I picture the wolves (Jake, Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil, etc) to look around 30-35 years old. **

******And for this story, let's pretend wolves aren't stinky to vampires. Instead, let's pretend their blood smells really yummy to vamps! Hehe*****

**My chapters are usually pretty long, but this is just to get us started so it will be very short.**

**Oh and I do write lemons, so you've been warned! **

**I'll shut up now and let you read! I really hope you like it!**

**Title: "The Abandoned Wolf's Lover**"

Chapter 1 – Middle of Nowhere

Third Person Point of View

He walked into the tiny bar located in some tiny town in Missouri, surrounded by twenty miles of nothing but forestry. The bar was dark and filled with smoke. The smell of tobacco and alcohol hit him as strong as smelling salts. An old Hank Williams song played on the run-down jukebox, "I'm So Lonesome, I Could Cry." He grinned and thought _I hear ya, Hank. _He scanned the crowded room filled with drunks, and quickly found his target.

Her back was to him as she sat at the long bar. But, he didn't need any more of her to see that she was beautiful. They all were. She had long, red hair that curled and twisted beautifully down her back, hugging her perfectly-shaped hips. He shook his head as she laughed and charmed her way through a conversation with the two unsuspecting boys that sat on each side of her. He frowned at the sight. Those boys couldn't have been over twenty-years of age, and yet, they were doomed. _She'll break their hearts_, he thought.

He strolled through the room until he found an empty stool at the bar. He sat and waited for the bartender to offer him something to drink. The bartender was no doubt a Harley-lover. He'd decked himself out from head to toe in Harley-Davidson gear. He was a large man and looked to be in his mid-forties. He approached his new client without fear, a very unusual reaction indeed.

The bartender spoke in a husky, raspy voice, suggesting he'd spent far too many years smoking pack after pack of cigarettes, "Don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"Nope. I've never been to this part of the country."

"Hmph," grunted the bartender. "Well, this here's my bar and I don't like not knowin' who's in it. So, why don't you go on ahead and tell me your name."

"Embry," he said, offering the man his hand and a broad, white smile. "Embry Call."

The owner of the bar shook Embry's hand, grinning widely, "Fred Johnson. Good to meet ya. Now that I know who you are, what can I get ya to drink?"

"Make it the best bourbon you've got."

"Fred gave a sharp nod of approval and said, "I like you already. So, where's about you from?"

"Northeast," answered Embry, "up around Seattle." He took the shot glass Fred offered him, filled with bourbon he could already smell. His sharp senses picking up the sweet scent from across the counter.

"Seattle, huh? Ain't never been up there. What brings you to these parts?" Fred asked, already friendly with his new customer.

"Oh, just . . . hunting," responded Embry.

Fred looked a little confused. "Huntin? Huntin' season ain't for another couple of weeks." Fred checked the calendar that hung on the wall behind him. October 15th, 2036. "Yep. Two more weeks till Huntin' Season."

"Guess you could say, I'm just getting set-up," Embry signaled for another shot. He downed it the moment Fred passed the small glass back to him. Fred accepted his story willingly and they continued their small-talk for another half-hour.

But, as attentive as Embry may have seemed to the bartender and anyone else who may have been watching him, Embry was actually focusing most of his attention on the beautiful red-head that sat only five stools down. She was still giggling and mesmerizing the men who were surrounding her, which by the time the half-hour had passed, had grown to six. She laughed and touched them playfully. A small touch on the cheek, on the forearm, on the hand, on the chest. They were putty in her hands. She had them right where she wanted them.

She was good. He would give her that. But, why she was taking the time to play with them he couldn't understand. Hell, he couldn't understand half the shit they did most of the time.

After he had drunk nearly half the bottle of whiskey, he decided it was time to intervene. She wouldn't get to play her game all night long. After all, he had other places he needed to be, other things he needed to do. He stood and pushed his way through the swarm of men that encircled her. That pissed some of them off.

One particularly wasted, scrawny guy shouted, "Hey! I am standing here!" The drunk turned to his friends and showing all the pathetic male-bravado he could muster, he signaled toward Embry and said, "Look at this! Big, big man comes in here. In our bar. Ain't even welcome here an' then he goes an' interrupts me while I'm talkin' to the lady!" He turned his head back to face Embry and said, "Fuckin' freak! Learn some damn manners you son-uva-bitch!"

Embry smiled, entirely relaxed and responded, "You're right. But, you see, I just couldn't hold myself back any longer." He returned his attention to the red-head whose nostrils were flaring as she discreetly sniffed the air around him. He recognized the look of hunger in those dark, brown eyes. She was thirsty. "But, I was hoping this lovely lady would want to accompany me somewhere else."

She looked him up and down, unsure of him. She'd recognized something different in him as they always did. But, as their pride and confidence always won as well, she became smug and playful once again. "And where's that?" she purred. Her voice was angelic.

He grinned back at her and took another step towards her. "Wherever you want. Any place but here." That usually threw them off. Their beauty often kept others away from them, or from being too forward with them. But, they liked it. In fact, it was how he usually got the female ones. _Sex_.

She narrowed her eyes at him, challenging, waiting for him to back down. But he held her gaze. Strong and confident in himself. He lifted an eyebrow, a cocky, but silent question, _So?_

The drunk beside him started again, "Aw! Now c'mon! She don't wanna be seen with the likes of you. This here's a classy gal and she's gonna want a man that's gonna treat 'er real nice. Not some stranger that walks up to 'er and talks to 'er like you been doin'!"

She stopped him before he could continue, holding up one hand and silencing him. She never took her eyes of Embry and he never took his off hers. "Fine. Let's go," she conceded. Embry smiled. Triumph. She was his now.

He paid Fred for their drinks and walked out of the bar with the most beautiful woman that had been in there. Once outside, he offered to help her with her coat. She accepted. As he stood behind her, watching as she tucked one arm at a time into each sleeve, she asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"How about for a walk?" He suggested. They really should have seen it coming. But, they were just too damn egotistical. Every last one of them.

She looked out into the darkness, nothing but pitch black. "Out there?" He nodded, but said nothing. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're not afraid to go out into the dark?"

He shook his head from side to side, grinning cockily. "No. Are you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," she responded. With those words, he gestured for them to start walking. He offered her his arm and she took it willingly.

"So," she began, "you seem incredibly sure of yourself. Coming up to me in the bar the way you did."

He smiled. "Years of practice."

"Are you admitting to having seduced many women over the years?" she inquired, a teasing tone in her sultry voice. She stroked his arm lightly with her cool touch.

"You could say that," he answered. They continued to walk for several minutes, away from the lights of the bar and into the darkness of the unknown.

She stopped, turned to him and shoved his back playfully into a large tree. He chuckled. She moved towards him, a predator clearly after her prey. She placed her white, porcelain hand on his chest and skillfully ran her fingers up his chest, to his neck and into his short, black hair. "You are very sexy," she purred. "I could quite literally eat you."

Her full, red lips were centimeters from his. "Mmm. I bet you could."

"And your confidence? So appealing," she inhaled deeply, "I could certainly spend decades playing with you." She moved to kiss him, but he stopped her, moving out of her grasp, away from the tree.

She watched him carefully with her sharp eyes as he moved around her. "You aren't like anyone I've ever known," she whispered, doubt and intrigue soaking her voice, "but, I like it. You're different."

Again, Embry smiled at her. He took a few steps back. "Do you really want to play with me?" he asked, sex dripping in his deep voice.

Her eyes flashed. "Yes."

That was just the word he wanted to hear. Not that he wouldn't have done it anyway. "Turn around," he demanded.

She giggled and did as she was told. "Now what?"

It only lasted for a few seconds. He phased. Became the wolf that dominated his spirit.

She turned, pure shock and confusion clouding her perfect features. Clearly she had never heard of such a creature existing.

She tried to run. But, he jumped in front of her.

She tried to attack, but he was already prepared.

She sprang, growling and hissing.

He sprang, growling, too.

They collided mid-air.

He caught her by the throat and with one terrific snap of his jaw, her head went flying across the forest floor. Her body flailed about until he was able to chomp it into pieces as well.

When he was finished, he phased back into his human form. He went to where the remains of his jeans lay in the dirt, removed the lighter he always carried with him and set fire to the remains of the red-headed vampire.

He stood naked as the flames danced before him. In the dark he whispered, "You were right. I am different."

***A/N: Okay, so? Should I keep going? Is anyone interested? I hope so! Please review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Troublemakers

Chapter 2 – Troublemakers

Third Person Point of View

After his successful hunting expedition, Embry took the first flight from St. Louis back to where he called home – New York City. It had been years since he'd thought of La Push as his home.

The announcement came over the plane's speakers, "Please make sure your tray tables are locked and your seats are in their upright positions." He situated himself well in the first-class seat. He straightened his tie and jacket and looked out the tiny window, allowing his mind to wander where it always did. All those years ago.

After the Volutri had left Washington, Embry had spent the next several days celebrating, like many of the wolves. While the lucky ones celebrated quietly and calmly with their imprints, the others headed to Seattle to do some serious damage. The days that followed the Volturi's departure were filled with nothing but booze and women. He'd lost his virginity during those wild days. His first true sexual experience had been with three college girls. All of them wanting him at the same time.

Wolves had no problem in that area of life. Imprinted or not, women loved them. There was never a shortage of sexual activity to keep a wolf's bed warm.

Days of celebrating turned into weeks, which then turned into months. Despite all the partying, he graduated high school, along with Jake and Quil on the rez. And he'd done it with honors. He took the SAT and scored far beyond average. All of his academic success, along with his Quileute heritage, led him to a generous scholarship to Harvard.

The night of high school graduation, on the brink of leaving for his Ivy League college, his mother had a heart attack. He'd been out with both packs, Sam's and Jake's, pushing every limit imaginable. Drinking more than any human could have. Screwing. Smoking. When the call had come through, he'd ignored it. Not recognizing the hospital's phone number, he'd decided that whoever it was would just have to fucking wait. The party had been more important.

It wasn't until the next morning, when Charlie Swan found him lying in the middle of the highway, buck naked and passed out, that he learned of his mother's attack. On his way to see her in the hospital, she died.

After her funeral, he went to Harvard, determined to fulfill his mother's dream of her baby boy going to college and getting a degree. Determined to make her proud. Thinking that somehow he could clear his guilty conscious if he were to do this for her and not for himself. He was quickly recognized for his grades and extracurricular activities, using his shape-shifting abilities to his advantage to excel in as many sports as possible, without looking too obvious. Carlisle was able to fake blood and urine tests for him to pass the physicals.

Grabbing the attention of Harvard's elite, he was singled-out by many of the top secret societies, but he had his eye on one and one only – Skull and Bones. Soon, he was chosen and passed all their hazing rituals with flying colors.

But, despite all the achievements, the heavy partying never stopped. It eventually turned to binge drinking, hookers, cocaine . . . only the hardest. It wasn't until the end of college that he decided that he needed to know who his birth father was, believing that was the reason he behaved the way he did. He'd lived all those years wondering, guessing, assuming, but he suddenly had a desire to know for certain. So, with a little more help from Carlisle, blood and DNA exams were performed and it was no time when Carlisle announced for certainty that Embry was a Uley. Sam Uley's younger brother.

He'd been ecstatic. Finally, he had family again. And Sam's feelings were mutual. After Embry graduated with honors from Harvard, he returned back to La Push in hopes of strengthening his bond with his brother. Sam and Emily welcomed him with open arms into their home and for the first time since the moment his mother had died, he felt as if he'd actually found home.

Those summer months passed and he and Sam fortified their bond. They talked about all the brotherly things brothers talk about and tried their best to make up for the time they had lost. Although they had lived in each other's heads as wolves, some things were more important said aloud, shared voluntarily. They even talked about the most uncomfortable topic for them both - their deadbeat father.

And for a while, his non-stop party life eased up. Until he met her. Sam had warned Embry to stay away from her. The entire pack had thought it a bad idea, but he'd been a fool in love. For the first time in his life. The only time in his life. He'd fallen in love. But, with the very wrong girl and in the end Sam died protecting Embry from her. Not only Sam. Three of the packs younger brothers died as well.

For him. For his foolishness.

And then Emily had gone crazy and shot herself in the head.

Leaving him alone once again. And once again, filled with an overwhelming guilt and an unbearable shame.

The rest of the pack, and the tribal council, couldn't hide their feelings from him. Even if they'd wanted to. His immature and irresponsible ways had caused all of them so much pain.

So, he ran and hid from them. In a way.

He took off to New York City and put his Harvard degree to good use becoming a successful businessman in construction, and the owner of the most exclusive underground nightclub. He was one of the world's wealthiest, most powerful men. Forbes magazine had doted on him for years though he preferred to stay private, avoiding as much publicity as possible. Working behind the scenes and allowing others to play the face of his company.

He knew it was a matter of time before he'd have to fake his own death. There were only so many ways a person could avoid the aging questions over time. To the world, he was supposedly turning forty-five that year though he looked no older than thirty-five.

To the world he was the incredibly sexy and insanely rich, self-made man. He had it all.

But to him and those who knew him, he was a disappointment, a constant reminder of all that he'd done wrong in their world. So, he stayed out of it, wanting to never bring harm to them again.

He continued to phase once every couple of weeks. He'd pretend to "go camping" or "go for a weekend getaway," so that he could turn in peace and hunt down any vampire that he could find. One less in the world that could hurt what was left of his friends and pack brothers.

"Sir?" asked the gorgeous, blonde flight attendant, pulling him out of his dreadful memories, "Would you like some complimentary champagne?" She flashed him a flirty smile.

He returned a sad one. "No, thank you," he responded. "Just some juice would be fine."

Her face fell slightly at his denial of her offer. But, she quickly recovered her happy face. "Of course, sir. Would you like orange, apple, tomato or pineapple?"

"Orange, please." She took a few seconds longer than necessary to pour his drink; however, she finally passed the glass to him, along with a napkin.

"Here you are. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to make your flight more enjoyable." She scanned his massive body for a moment with her lustful eyes before returning to her work. His sharp eyes took no time whatsoever to notice that she'd written her name, number and e-mail address on the small napkin. That would've excited the old Embry, but the new Embry was only saddened by the gesture, knowing that he'd never take her up on the offer. He crumbled the napkin up in his hand and sipped at his orange juice as the plane headed for New York.

_Meanwhile, in Salem, Massachusetts . . . _

"I said absolutely not!" Jake boomed.

"Jacob, please try to calm down," Nessie said, placing a small, white hand on his large, dark bicep. She could feel a bit of the tension release from his body with her kind gesture.

"Nessie, I'm trying to be calm. I'm trying to be a cool dad and not be all super-strict here. But, there is no way she is wearing _that_ dress to the wedding next Saturday. I have to put my foot down on this one."

Nessie sighed and followed her husband's eyes to their daughter standing a few feet in front of them, pouting and wearing a scandalous black evening gown that showed a little too much of, well . . . everything. Nessie shook her head in disbelief. _Was her little girl already full grown? _Of course she could remember going through the rapid transformation herself. Seven years was all it took with her and seven years was all it had taken with her daughter.

Her half-vampire mind had no problem at all recalling what it had been like to be only seven-years old, but looking and thinking far beyond what any seven-year old could have. It had been a struggle for herself and her family, and especially Jake, to understand just what "mature" for her had meant. All the rules had been broken. But, it had been her mother, Bella, who had been the flexible one, loving her and allowing her to be just what she was and not comparing her maturity to any other creature. She let her be and make her decisions, carefully guiding her and offering her advice when she'd needed it.

Nessie sighed deeply and spoke to her own daughter, "Sarah, sweetheart, you look beautiful," she took a few steps towards her baby, grabbed a long, black strand of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear, "but, in my opinion, you would look so much better in the baby-blue dress. It will offset those eyes I love so much. Won't you at least consider it?"

Sarah scrunched up her nose. She liked the slutty-look. It was much more fun in her opinion. The blue one reminded her of something her Grandma Esme would wear. Not that she didn't adore Esme. But, looking into her kind mother's chocolate brown eyes, she sighed in defeat and said, "fine. You win."

Sarah looked past her mother's shoulder to her father who stood smiling in triumph. She stuck out her tongue at her smug father and turned to return to her bedroom, stomping up the spiraling stairs as she went.

Sarah and the rest of her family, including her older brother Masen, lived in a white, colonial style mansion situated just a few miles outside of the small town of Salem. They'd recently moved there after spending several years, her entire life, living in Paris, France. She didn't particularly welcome the change, but didn't particularly mind it either. After all, it wasn't like she made any long-lasting friendships back in France. She'd been kept hidden from the public eye, hiding her drastic transformation from baby to child, adolescent to adult. So, her only "friends" were her family.

She threw the double doors open to her massive suite of a bedroom. She stopped short when she saw Alice jumping up and down on her bed, laughing. "Aunt Alice, what are you doing in here?"

"I told you that wouldn't go for it! You could've saved yourself the trouble," said Alice, smugly. Her short black bob bounced up and down as she continued to bounce on Sarah's bed.

"You're right, Aunt Alice," responded Sarah, sarcasm filling her voice, "I guess I just thought for one hopeless moment that I would be able to do something in this house without someone knowing it before I do it, or hearing it in my head or something equally absurd. I guess for just _one_, _single_ moment, I'd hoped, no matter how foolishly, for normalcy."

Alice stopped jumping then and looked at her great-niece. She scrunched up her nose at the thought. "Normalcy? Where's the fun in that?"

Sarah grinned, "So says the vampire jumping on a bed for fun."

Alice giggled and started jumping again. "You should jump on your bed from time to time. It really makes you feel young again."

Sarah laughed. "I don't need to feel young _again_. The problem is that I am too young _still_. If I were older, I would get to wear the dress I want to the wedding."

"It's not like your mother didn't give you the choice. In the end, you chose. If you want to be technical about it."

Sarah flung herself across the foot of the bed dramatically. She stared up at the ceiling. "You know what your problem is, Sarah?" Alice asked, her tone light.

"Prob_lem_? Singular?"

"Yes. Your problem is this room! Who has a room that is entirely black? This can't be good for anyone."

"I like black," Sarah stated simply. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

"I know. I know. C'mon jump with me!" begged Alice. "Nobody ever wants to jump on beds with me!"

Sarah chuckled and decided to give in. Alice did look to be having a lot of fun. She stood up and began bouncing from side to side on the king size bed. It wasn't long before she was laughing. "You see!" shouted Alice. "You take life too seriously! And you really shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up! Being young is the fun part!"

"How do you even have time to do this when you are supposed to be planning the wedding? I've never seen you like this before a party." Alice immediately stopped jumping, realization hitting her.

"You're right. I have to get back to work." Alice jumped off the bed, doing a flip mid-air before landing lightly on her tiny feet. "But, you," she continued, pointing a finger at Sarah, "need to keep jumping until you are sure you won't be so pouty about that dress."

Sarah smiled at her Aunt as she left the room, closing the double doors and heading to do only God knew what to prepare for the big day. Sarah rolled her eyes, feeling a bit ridiculous, but choosing to take her future-seeing Aunt's advice. She continued jumping while she thought about her odd life.

Her parents had been married since her mother was sixteen. Really sixteen, not just appearing to be. It had been a struggle, but eventually her Papa Edward had given in. A few years later, after many miscarriages, she had Masen. Masen was turning thirteen that year and Sarah had just turned seven. Both fully mature. Physically, mentally and sexually. Although, their emotional maturity was yet to be determined.

Both she and her brother craved blood, but they also enjoyed human food; although if given a choice, they both would've chosen the blood.

Her life overall was a great one, true. She had her family who loved her dearly and vice versa. But, they coddled her a bit more than she cared for. She wanted to run free and wild. There was an itch inside of her that she felt she could never scratch. She'd hoped for years that she'd phase and become a wolf, just as her brother had when he'd been five years old. But, no such luck.

Not only that, but Masen had been blessed with a gift. He could read minds, just as his grandfather could. Only he had to be touching them for it to work. Similar to Aro's gift. Similar to Nessie's. Sarah on the other hand, had never shown any signs of possessing a gift. She didn't feel special in the family in anyway.

The only two things she felt she really had going for her was her intelligence and her beauty. Her mind, like all supernatural minds, was sharp and had a capacity reaching far beyond that of any human's mind. She was stunning. Long, black hair with naturally, deep-red highlights. Dark eyes, almost black. Olive-colored skin, a perfect mixture of her father's bronzed skin and her mother's alabaster. Although slightly taller than most women, her body was filled out in the right places, curving perfectly.

Eventually, she stopped jumping and made herself comfortable on all the plush pillows on her bed. She heard a knock on the door and knew who it would be. "Come in, Masen."

Masen walked in, grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes at her perfect brother. He had it all. The brains. The looks. The girt. The wolf gene. And even worse, the attitude. He was always so happy. He flopped down beside her on the bed and laid there for a moment without speaking. She knew what was coming. She turned her head and looked at her big brother and smiled. As much as his perfect-ness irritated her, she couldn't help but adore the big man lying next to her. He was her favorite person in the entire world. Not only her brother, but also her best friend.

He turned to face her, grinning at her and meeting her black eyes with his emerald green ones. "Go ahead and say it Mase," Sarah began, "Dad and Mom are right. They are always right. They know what's best for us. Blah blah blah . . ."

Masen chuckled. Not only did Sarah adore Masen, but he adored her. She was his little sister and although she had some serious attitude sometimes, he loved her with all his heart. "Sounds like I don't have to tell you anything."

Sarah arched an eyebrow at him, sat up, turned to face him and crossed her legs. "That's it? That can't be it. You always have something all big-brotherly to say."

"Alright," Masen said, taking a deep breath and continuing, "how about this? Sarah," he began, mock seriousness in his voice, "you know that you are a lovely, young woman and while all the family certainly recognizes that you are now fully mature, we want what's best for you. And that dress," he said, pointing a bronzed finger to the scandalous garment, "makes you look like a whore."

"Masen!" Sarah laughed, grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it. Masen busted up laughing along with her. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"C'mon, Sarah. Look at yourself. That's not how this family rolls and you know it. You couldn't have actually believed that Dad was gonna let you go to the wedding like that, could you? Even if Mom hadn't used her ways to talk you out of it. I mean, hell. Dad would've died before letting you wear that." He laughed at his baby sis once again.

Sarah growled in frustration. "I know! But, why does everyone have to watch me so closely in this family?!" She whined.

Masen arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You can't be serious, Sare. Let me count the reasons," he began ticking off the excuses on his fingers. "First, do you remember the time they let you go to that concert when you were three?" Sarah rolled her eyes. Of course, she'd remembered.

"I was thirsty!" she said, feeling completely justified.

"You bit a human!"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "He smelled good." A mischievous look flashed in her eyes. "Tasted good, too." Masen was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "Besides, he was being a real asshole to his wife. He called her fat and useless. He deserved it."

Masen held up his second finger. "Just like the kid you punched it front of the Eiffel Tower?"

Her eyes popped. "He was a bully! He was picking on the other two kids and trying to steal their money! I couldn't just stand back and let that happen."

Third finger. "And, of course there was the time that you zoomed into the bank and stole money."

"I was giving it to that family whose home burnt down."

"And the time when you decided that corporations were evil and sat that building on fire?"

"It was nighttime. No one was in it. Besides they laid off all those people right before Christmas! And took all their pensions! They literally left them with nothing."

"Right. I know. I know. But, let's not forget the time when you snuck into that blonde's room at night and cut off all her hair. Dad was furious when they found you at her house!"

Sarah sighed, "She was always bragging about having the perfect, naturally blonde hair. Was I seriously supposed to stand by and let her get away with making fun of that girl with cancer?"

Masen rolled his eyes and stopped the ticking of his fingers. He could've gone all day talking about the reasons her parents didn't quite trust his little sibling. He knew all the "reasons" she had done what she did. "All I'm saying sis, is that _you_, and _you_ _alone_, have given them reason to watch every single move you make. Aunt Alice barely has a moment's peace. She's constantly looking for your future and you know it's not the easiest thing in the world for her to do with us."

He was right. She couldn't see them as well as the vampires. But, they were still there in her visions. Deeply buried. "You know she enjoys it anyway," said Sarah. "She makes it out like it's a big deal. But, she gets her kicks from it. She's sadistic like that."

From downstairs, Alice shouted, "I heard that!"

Masen and Sarah chuckled. "Just don't be mad, Sarah. And, can I ask a favor? For me?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her brother. "What?"

Masen took a deep breath and spoke. "This week is important to Dad. He's finally going back to La Push and getting to see everyone. This is important for Seth, too. He's finally getting married! And with his imprint! He deserves a good wedding, without any mischievousness from _anyone_."

She understood what he'd meant by "anyone." She hadn't tried to cause so many problems for her family. She was simply . . . she searched the word in her mind . . . impulsive. And a lot of those things that her family had considered wrong and had spent hours lecturing over, had been justified in her mind.

But, Masen was right. Her father had been looking forward to this week for a while now. And, Seth, whom she adored and who'd always defended her wild ways, deserved the best wedding a man could ever have. So, with a dramatic grunt, she plopped herself back down beside her brother and said, "fine. I'll be good this week. I promise."

Carlisle called out to the entire house, knowing that wherever everyone was, they would hear him perfectly. "Plane leaves in four hours, kids, which means we leave here in one. Make sure you have everything ready to go."

Masen glanced sideways at his sister. "You haven't even started packing, yet, have you?"

Sarah returned her brother's gaze, "nope." Masen shook his head, chuckling.

***A/N: This chapter was meant to serve as a background and introductory chapter, getting up to date with our favorite characters, and some original ones, on what they've been doing since Breaking Dawn! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I want to hear from you! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - All Business

***A/N: Welcome back! I'm so excited to continue this story! It's so great to get it out of my head and onto a piece of paper! **

**I hope you like it! **

Chapter 3 – All Business

Third Person Point of View

_New York City . . . _

Embry stared down at the activity below him. There, in New York City's most exclusive club, anything and everything was allowed. After all, when the mayor, the chief of police, the district attorney, nearly all active and retired Senators as well as House Representatives, several sitting judges, the VP and the President of the country were members of your little club, all rules and laws were _allowed_ to be broken.

He'd started the club, rightfully named The Call, almost as soon as he'd arrived in New York City, nearly twenty-five years ago. His Harvard connections, more specifically his Skull and Bones connections, had provided him with immediate clientele and now, it was _the_ place for the world's most powerful and elite to come and take pleasure in whatever they wanted.

The Call offered anything a person could want: gambling, alcohol, women, men, drugs . . . There were only four rules enforced at The Call.

_Rule One_: No hurting anyone else, without their expressed permission. Some people liked to be hurt in certain situations.

_Rule Two_: What happens in the club stays in the club. No photos, phones, cameras, etc allowed. No talking about what happens inside the club.

_Rule Three_: No outsiders allowed in. Members only.

_Rule Four_: Never make bets or run up a bill that you can't pay.

The Call had made Embry wealthier than all the men and women he watched below. Their vices, their weaknesses . . . he had the key to the box that contained all their deepest, darkest secrets. And, yet, none of them knew _his_ secrets. It was widely known within their world that you didn't cross Embry and you sure as hell didn't stick your nose in _his_ business.

So, there he stood, in his black, Armani suit, always dressed in the best – clean cut, organized and most importantly, _controlled_. From his office, he watched all his clients below and simply shook his head in disbelief. He'd been just like all of them once upon a time, so many years ago. Over-indulging in everything life had to offer. _People and their demons_, he thought. At times, he almost felt sorry for them and in so many ways, he saw his own pathetic self in them. But, at the end of the day, he showed them no pity. He squeezed every penny, pound and euro he could from them.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Come on in, Hunt," he called to his right-hand. Hunt came in. He was a giant of a man who had been in the Special Forces. Embry had found him on the street involved in illegal street fighting. Fighting for money. For survival. The government had disowned him after a secret operation had gone terribly wrong.

So, one night, while walking the dark, New York streets, Embry had come across Hunt. He offered him a job and a warm place to stay and for the last fifteen years, Hunt had been Embry's most-trusted partner. But, even Hunt didn't know Embry's secret. He suspected something strange, but knew better than to ask.

"Senator Higgins just lost $350,000 at Table two. He's downstairs. Says he won't pay," Hunt explained.

Embry took a deep breath. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. Someone always got in over their head and wanted to beg for forgiveness of their debt. "Take him to the room," Embry ordered. Hunt nodded once, sharply. Hunt followed him out the door. Embry walked down the hall and to "the room." "The room" was a large library with bookcases lining three walls, books reaching from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the monstrous room was a fireplace, two chairs and a small table with two glasses and a decanter of scotch. Nothing more. Most of the space was left unused.

Embry went directly to the table with the scotch and poured two glasses. He soon heard the man being pushed through the large doors. Hunt shoved the disheveled Senator into a one of the leather chairs and went to stand by the door.

Embry turned to the middle-aged man whom he'd gone to Harvard with. He was a small man. Balding. Skinny. But, what he lacked in physical appearance he more than made up for in egotism. His family was old money. Embry offered Higgins one of the glasses of Scotch and the Senator took it willingly. Embry took a seat in the opposite leather chair. He said nothing, waiting for all the excuses and pleas that always came.

After a few minutes of silence, Higgins spoke, "C'mon, Call. We go way back. Remember that night we both banged the shit out of the Dean's daughter? She was an overzealous freshman, but we showed her what college was all about. Am I right?"

Embry smiled softly, "Yes, I remember."

Higgins laughed nervously, desperately hoping that Embry would have mercy on him. "We were high as fuck that night. How much cocaine do you think we went through that night?"

Embry responded, quietly, "I don't know, John. A lot."

John leaned forward and slapped Embry on the knee. "Damn straight!" He sat back in the chair once again and downed what was left of his Scotch. "So. What do you say, Call? Surely we can work something out here. For old time's sake?"

They always did this. But, Embry was ruthless. He spoke softly, "You owe me $350,000. You placed the bets and you lost. You know what happens if you don't pay. You have one week, or all the photos and footage I've got on you goes public. It's your choice."

This was when they always started to get angry, but still fought to maintain their calm demeanor. "Embry," John began, "you can't do this to me. It's all the money I've got. Hell, I'll even have to sell some property to pay the debt. Don't do this to me, man. To my family. For old time's sake."

Embry looked his old, Harvard roommate in the eyes and spoke, "First of all, you did this to yourself, John. To your family. And second of all, _for_ _old_ _time's_ _sake_, I'll give you the courtesy of giving you an extra week to do what you need to and get me my money." He stood and the Senator stood as well. Embry braced himself. This was always the part where they snapped, entirely losing that cool demeanor. John's fist flew to Embry's face, which he easily ducked, shoving John back down into the leather chair with one hand. Hunt came over and held the Senator down firmly.

Through John's cursing words and empty threats, Embry spoke, "Two weeks, John." He nodded to Hunt who pulled the Senator roughly up and forced him out the large doors, leading him out of the club and to the empty street.

Embry returned to his office, sat at his large desk and watched the fireplace there as the flames flickered in the dark. Soon enough, Hunt returned. "Man, he's super pissed. Says he's gonna kill you," Hunt said, chuckling at the thought. They always threatened Embry.

Embry grinned lopsidedly, "Did you tell him that would be good for me? Put me out of my fucking misery?"

Hunt poured himself a glass of Scotch and lit a cigarette. "Weren't you roommates with that fucker in Harvard?"

Embry nodded. "Yep."

Hunt smiled and toasted Embry with his glass, "to you, man. The coldest son of a bitch I know." Embry laughed. He knew Hunt didn't really feel that way about him. In fact, Hunt admired the man. He was the only person Hunt fully trusted in the world. Hunt was loyal to him to the end. And vice versa. Embry had laid his life on the line more than once to help Hunt and he'd do it again if need be.

"How are the tables doing tonight?" Embry inquired. "Other than Table two."

Hunt grunted, "Great. As always."

"Any complaints out of the girls? They being treated right?"

"Haven't heard anything bad, so far," Hunt answered.

"Good," replied Embry. "That's good."

"Always a man of few words," Hunt said jokingly. He was always goofing off in some way or another. Until it was time to work. In those moments, he was almost as intimidating as Embry. No one fucked with him either. Hunt downed the last of his drink and said, "Back to work, then."

As soon as Hunt had left the room, Embry went over to a large painting depicting a wolf howling at the full moon. He moved the painting to the side, revealing an enormous safe built into the wall. He punched in the code on the keypad and the heavy, steel door slid open. There, Embry kept files upon files about every member's lives and their activities. There were printed files. Files on USBs. Videos. Photos. Bank accounts. Property owned. Names of family. Names of mistresses, lovers. He had everything he could have ever needed on each and every client of The Call.

He knew exactly where to find Senator John Higgins' file and once he did, he left the safe, closing it behind him and returning to his desk. He opened the file and in the "Activity Log" he wrote: 'October 25, 2036: Lost $350,000 to Table Two; Given two weeks to deliver payment. Membership to then be cancelled." He closed the file and sat back in his chair. He sighed deeply. Senator Higgins, John, had been gambling his inheritance away to The Call for years. Embry knew he didn't have the cash to pay off the debt, but he also knew that John had other ways of getting his hands on the money. He'd find a way. The other option was too terrifying for any man like John. Public ruination was a much bigger price to pay for the Senator than $350,000.

Over the years, Embry had only ruined two of his former clients, including a former President. But, he'd done that so effectively and with such little effort, that no one dared cross him again. There had been some that had tried to kill him, knowing that Embry had far more information that any one man should have over another. But, Embry had people looking out for him. Because, just as he could be a ruthless bastard, he could also be the most powerful ally. It all depended which side a person chose. If that person were smart, they chose to be on his good side. It had been over a decade since any member had tried to hurt him in anyway.

And, was it worth it? What did he gain from such an enterprise? At first, it had been simply a means to an end. Embry's passion had always been architecture. However, starting a construction business was never easy. It required a lot of capital and a poor boy fresh off the rez didn't have that kind of money.

After the first few years of owning The Call, Embry had enough money to begin his own company and before long, Embry's architectural talent, money and connections allowed him to create and build beautiful buildings in every major country in the world.

After all those years of owning and operating two companies, both The Call and his construction company, he had more than enough money and power and could've easily closed the exclusive club. But, then, it became about something more. A means to an end. Just a very different end.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in, Hunt," he ordered. Hunt came in with a pissed-off expression and with that, Embry's attention was immediately peaked. Hunt was very rarely angry. Despite his background, his size or his ability to kick anyone's ass, he was usually a calm, collected man. So, Embry had learned to recognize that look when something bad had happened.

Embry shot up from his desk as Hunt approached, "What's happened?"

"It's Vaughn. He wants Ivanna." Hunt explained. Embry growled low in his chest. Martin Vaughn was the district attorney of the state of New York. A real prick. He had a beautiful and extraordinarily rich wife and three adorable daughters at home and yet, when he wasn't at work, he was at The Call. Unlike Higgins', Vaughn's vice was women. And he had a particular fetish for Eastern European women.

Ivanna had come to the United States illegally a little over two years ago, running from extreme poverty and hoping desperately to find something better in the US. He'd found her one morning in the Bronx as a dirty pimp slapped her around, demanding his money after her night's work. Once he had beat the shit out the pimp for hitting a woman, Embry took Ivanna and offered her a job as a waitress at The Call. But, Ivanna had wanted more. She was a woman that could have easily been a top model and she had a bit of a sexual addiction. She enjoyed her job. Sometimes a little too much.

"Take them to 'The Room.'" He returned to 'the room' and a few minutes later, Hunt came in, preceded by Ivanna and Vaughn. Embry couldn't help but get a little turned on at the sight of her. She really was something else. Tall, blonde and just absolutely perfectly shaped in every way. She had big, pouty lips and huge, blue eyes. Every time he saw her, he had to remind himself that she was his employee and off limits. Especially when she stood in some seriously scandalous black lingerie and five-inch heels, looking like a goddess. He shook his head slightly focusing his attention on the situation.

"I want her, Call," declared Vaughn. "I'm willing to pay whatever price you set for her, but I want her."

This happened from time to time. For whatever reason, they all seemed to think Embry owned these people. A member would want to take one of the women or men and make them their personal lover, or even marry them. He had no problem with it as long as one condition was met. "First of all, Vaughn. She's not for sale. She's not my property. She is my employee and free to leave at any time she wishes. Second of all, what exactly do you want her for?" He wasn't going to allow her to be taken and treated badly.

"I've already bought her a stunning loft in the Village and I want her for the long run. I'll treat her right, Call. You have my word." Embry already knew Vaughn would take care of her and treat her as well as a mistress could be treated. Vaughn was a prick, but not the nastiest guy around.

That was all great and good, but the condition still hadn't been met. Embry turned his attention to Ivanna standing only a few feet from him. "Ivanna, what do you want?" This was the most important question. If she wanted to go, he'd support it and wish her all the happiness in the world.

She chewed softly on her nail as she looked between Vaughn and Embry. Embry waited patiently. Finally, she spoke, in her broken English and thick accent, "No. I no want to go."

"But, you just said . . ." began Vaughn. Embry raised his hand to silence the district attorney and the man obeyed the unspoken command.

"Ivanna, are you sure you wish to stay?" Embry asked. "You know it is your choice and you are free to do what you want. And, I will always check up on you and make sure," his black eyes flashed to Vaughn's "that you are being treated like a queen." Vaughn stiffened slightly. No one mistreated Embry's employees. Ever.

Ivanna shook her head. "No, Em. I want stay here. I no want one man forever. Terribly boring. Only one penis, for the rest of life? No. I like having all those men for me." She smiled in satisfaction. Embry grinned slightly. The woman was insatiable.

"You heard her, Vaughn. The answer is no," Embry said, putting as much authority into his voice as he could, which wasn't incredibly difficult.

Ivanna turned to the attorney then and said, "Oh, but Mr. Vaughn. I still want you come to club and here you have me!"

"This is bullshit! You can't possibly have a better life doing _this_!" Vaughn exclaimed. But, that wasn't necessarily true. All of The Call's employees, especially the escorts, were paid salaries greater than any celebrity. They made a ton of money and lived a high lifestyle.

After several moments of bickering between the European beauty and the lawyer, Embry stepped in. "She said no, Vaughn. Now drop it or I'm going to be upset." Vaughn looked irritated, but knew better than to push the issue any further. He left 'the room' cursing Embry's name. Hunt followed Vaughn back onto the main floor of the club.

When they were gone, Ivanna turned to her employer and said, "Thank you, Em. In truth?" Embry nodded, encouraging her to tell the true reason why she didn't want to go with Vaughn. "He have small penis and it do nothing for me." Embry forced himself not to laugh, but couldn't hide the ghost of a smile that crept across his face for only a moment.

"Would you like a drink, Ivanna?" Embry asked. She nodded enthusiastically. He poured them both a drink and he sat down in one of the two chairs. He sighed deeply, tired from the events of the day. He laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. Ivanna, being her usually perky self, danced around the room, sipping her drink.

He felt her come to a stop in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw her watching him intensely. "What?" he asked her.

"Why you tired?"

"Because, I . . . just am."

"I know your problem. You never have woman." She waited for him to reply and when he didn't she went on. "You want the men?"

"No. I don't want men."

"Then, why not the women? You are horny, no?"

He looked her up and down and said, "sometimes."

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. She threw herself on his lap. "Fine. You take me, now."

Embry pushed her gently off him, no matter how hard it was for him to say no. "I don't think so, Ivanna. But, thank you for the offer."

He stood beside her and she gave him a defeated look, saying, "Why you never want to make fuck with me?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "First, Ivanna you are my employee. Second, as flattered as I am that such a wonderful woman as you would proposition me, I just can't. No more explanations. I have to get back to work."

"Okay, Em. You good man." She kissed him on the cheek and danced her way out the door.

He returned to his office, to the windows where he could watch all the things happening in his club. A little after one, Hunt returned.

"What now?" Embry asked, already tired from the events of the evening.

"Nothing. Just came in to annoy you a bit," Hunt teased. He began to fiddle with the papers on Embry's desk, only because he knew that would irritate him.

"Stop that," Embry ordered.

"Why didn't you take Ivanna up on her offer? She's super hot."

"I can't," answered Embry, simply.

"Of course you can. You should. A man has needs. Let her take care of those needs. You know she'd do a good job and _you_ know you want her to."

"Why don't you go do something more useful than annoying me? This place is filled with things to do."

"None as great as pushing your buttons," said Hunt, laughing deeply.

There was another knock at the door.

Embry groaned. _Was a little peace and quiet a completely lost idea? _

Only two people were allowed to knock on his door and since Hunt was already there, he knew immediately who it was."Stephanie. Come in." The tiny, blonde, thirty-five year old woman entered quietly, smiling at her boss. He returned the smile warmly. She flashed Hunt a knowing smile and Embry rolled his eyes. They'd been together "secretly" for a long time. Although, they were both terrible at keeping that particular secret.

Embry adored the young woman and she adored him as well. He'd found Stephanie one day while walking through Central park several years ago, just shortly after her eighteenth birthday. She'd run away from her sexually abusive father and was living under a bridge. She'd been black and blue all over and his heart ached to help the poor girl. She'd been with Embry only a couple years longer that Hunt. While Hunt was more muscle to his operation, Stephanie was his secretary. They were the closest thing he had to family. He took care of them and they took care of him.

"Hey, Em," said Stephanie sweetly, passing him some documents. "You have a phone call. Says it's extremely important and that you will want to take it now."

Embry grunted, "I doubt that. You know the routine. Take a message."

"Says his name is Seth. That he's your brother?" She was clearly intrigued at the sound of Embry having a brother. Hunt's eyebrows shot up and he looked inquisitively at his boss. Embry's hard, black eyes shot up and met her light, blue ones. He avoided Hunt's gaze entirely.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, alright. I'll take it." He reached for the phone while Steph and Hunt kept their eyes locked on his every movement. He'd always been quiet about family or friends from Washington, so they couldn't help but wonder who this Seth guy was. With his hand on the phone, Embry looked up at his two partners and said, "I'll take it, but only in private." Hunt and Steph sighed in defeat, but left him alone to take his call.

His hand stilled over the phone for a moment and then he picked it up. He held it to his ear for an instant before speaking. When he did speak, his tone was soft, "Seth?"

The voice on the other end however was never soft. "There he is! There's the big man! Damn, brother! It is about time! How long can you keep a guy on hold for anyway? I must've been on hold for like twenty minutes. That girl, what was her name? Stephanie? She said you were really busy and that you had business to attend to and that you never take phone calls and that if I wanted to talk to you, I would have to leave you a message and I told her that I really had to talk to you and that surely if you knew who was calling you, you would take the call and finally, after what seemed like forever, she actually gave in, but told me that it would ultimately be up to you but that she would try." He finally stopped to take a breath, but then continued, "So, I told her. 'Yay, totally, please.' And she finally went to go ask you, but even that was like forever ago. Anyway man, so how you been, brother?"

If someone would have offered Embry a billion dollars to keep the huge smile off his face, he couldn't have accepted. There was no fighting the goofy-ass grin that spread across his face. Seth, though far from being the youngest of the pack, still seemed to be the baby brother to them all. He was the only one who kept in frequent contact with Embry and Embry knew exactly why he was calling. "It's good to hear your voice, too, brother. I'm . . . well, you know . . . same old, same old."

Seth laughed and Embry couldn't help but laugh with him. Seth had that affect. He'd always had. "Oh, I can imagine. How's the club going tonight anyhow?"

"Again, same old, same old," answered Embry.

"Yeah, so, I'm just gonna go ahead and get to the point here, man. So, we sent out your invitation with all the others several months ago, but here's the thing. We haven't received your R.S.V.P., so the future missus here is wonderin' are you coming solo or are you gonna have a plus one?"

Embry took a deep breath. _I'm not going, Seth_, he thought. _I can't go back there._

Seth kept talking, "Don't you dare say that you aren't comin' man! Laura's been wanting to meet you for a long time now and I want you to meet her, too. And, c'mon, Em! This is my wedding we're talkin' about here! You gotta come! I need you here, buddy!"

Embry closed his eyes at his friend's sincere request. "Seth," he started, "you know no one wants me there."

"Did you not hear anything I just said? _I_ want you here. _Laura_ wants you here."

"I'm just a painful reminder of all the shit I put the tribe through, Seth. I don't want any negative feelings goin' on at your wedding. It wouldn't be right for the gossip surrounding me to take away from your day. From Laura's day," Embry said, wanting desperately to go, but not wanting to ruin his pack brother's day.

"You gotta get over yourself, Em. It's been over twenty-five years. People have moved on. You're the only one still stuck in the past, man." Seth stopped for a moment. "Listen, Alice has got this entire next week filled with all these crazy dinners and activities and stuff and I need my brothers here to help me get through all this."

Embry barked a laugh. If there was anyone of his brothers who didn't need help, it was Seth. He was the happiest, easiest-going little shit that ever existed. "You need Laura and that's all. We all know that. She's your imprint and come the day of your wedding, you won't have a damn clue who's there and who's not. As long as you've got her, you're gonna feel like the fucking king you are." He tried to keep his tone light and teasing.

But, Seth's tone turned serious. "You're wrong, you know. I know you think that's true, but it's not. I need you here, Embry. You've been gone for far too long. Come home, Em. Come home and if you don't feel wanted here, then fine, whatever man, you can go back to the big city, but just . . . _come_ _home_, alright?"

Embry wanted to say no. He wanted to say yes. But in the end, he chose to push aside his own fears of returning and being rejected, for his friend's desire to have him at his wedding. If it was important to Seth, he had to go. "Alright, man. I'll be there."

Seth gave a short shout of victory, "Whoo-hoo! Party's comin' back to the rez! Alright, big man. See you as soon as you can get here!"

Embry smiled and said, "You bet, buddy." He hung up the phone and sat staring at it for a long time. When the club finally closed for the night, he called Steph and Hunt into his office. "Steph, I need you to book me a flight to Seattle. Hunt? I have some business in Washington. I need you to handle things around here for me, alright?" This was not out of the ordinary. Hunt often took care of things around the club while Embry traveled.

"You got it, boss," Hunt said.

"When do you want to leave for Seattle?" asked Steph.

Embry looked up and met her eyes. "Good question."

***A/N: I really hope you liked it! If you have anything at all to say, please review! **

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Uncensored

***A/N: Why am I doing this instead of grading papers?! Oh, that's right . . . because I can't stop thinking about it! I swear if I don't get it out, I'm going to go insane. But, I love it! Lol . . . I want to let all the readers of This Is Me know that I am not leaving the story behind! I will update that story this weekend or the next. **

**For now, this story is dominating my mind. So, if it's okay with you, I'm going to shut up and write the good stuff now! **

**Oh, wait! One more thing . . . for those who don't know, Sarah was the name of Jacob's mother. So I thought that would a perfect name for his daughter! Btw . . . this chapter has a lot of bad language. Just a heads up!**

**Okay, now I will shut up!**

Chapter 4 – Uncensored

Third Person Point of View

"Bella! Your fitting! Now!" screamed Alice with Emmett standing directly in front of her. He flinched at the sound and grabbed both of his ears.

"Damn, Alice! You don't have to scream! We can all hear you just fine."

Alice turned her sharp eyes to her brother. "Don't you start! I have too much to do this week and I don't need any of your bologna!"

He laughed deeply. "My bologna? It's okay, Alice. All the little ones are grown now. You can say other words. Like shit. Or bullshit."

"Or how about, 'Emmett, don't fuck with me right now!'" suggested Sarah, as she descended the stairs to the Cullen home outside of Forks. That got a booming laugh from Emmett. She was dressed in her usual gear: small black boots, a short, jean skirt, a black tank and a red scarf.

"Sarah! Language!" cried Nessie from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Don't use that word!" yelled Jacob.

"Ladies don't say things like that, honey," said Rose from the top of the stairs. Sarah looked back and smiled at her Aunt whom she adored. They had always had a strong bond. But, her Aunt never missed an opportunity to teach her how _ladies_ behaved.

Emmett intervened at that moment, "Oh, come on! Let her say whatever the hell she wants to. I like her like that."

"Thanks, Uncle Em!" said Sarah, grinning from ear to ear in triumph.

"Sure thing, kiddo. As far as I'm concerned, you should be able to express yourself freely! And say anything you want to say. Even if it's fuck, shit, dick . . ." Emmett was interrupted by Sarah's eager voice to join the game.

"Mother fucker, cock balls . . ."

"Fucktard," continued Emmett as they persistently searched for curse words. Before he could get another out, Bella zoomed into the living room and tossed him out of the open windows onto the front lawn. Of course, he landed lightly on his feet.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

Bella stood next to him. Even though she was a couple feet shorter than the monstrous man in front of her, her intimidating presence more than made up for it. "Stop teaching my grand-daughter those things or so help me Emmett you and I are going to go head to head."

"You mean you're going to kick my sorry mother-fuckin' ass?" Emmett asked, laughing and pushing Bella to her limits. She lunged again, but he was quicker than she was. He dodged her perfectly.

"Have you ever really thought about that word?" wondered Sarah, coming up behind them both on the front lawn. "Mother effer? That's really gross! Or, what about the phrase, 'you've got to be shitting me.' How can someone shit someone else? Unless that person's like a cannibal."

"Curse word philosophy," Emmett said with pride in his voice, smiling at his niece, "I like it!" He offered her a high five and she slapped his hand high in the air. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, a habit she'd picked up from her husband.

"One day we should have a contest and see who can come up with the most creative cuss words!" exclaimed Sarah enthusiastically.

Emmett laughed and said sarcastically, "Maybe we can get Esme to add it to family night!"

Rose chimed in then, joining the three of them on the lawn, "Emmett, you're lucky Esme isn't here, right now! Can you imagine what she'd do if she'd heard all this?" Emmett was about to come back with a smart-ass comment, but then as the vision of Esme hit him, he shuddered. It was cute how they were all so afraid of the daintiest vampire ever.

Sarah was feeling antsy as always to do something fun, so she turned to her favorite Uncle and asked, "Uncle Em, what's fun to do around here?"

"I don't know. We've got some gas cans in the garage. I'm sure you can find something to do with those."

Rose shook her head in disbelief at her husband, "You know? I always wondered what it would be like to have had children with you. Now, I can see that God really does work in strange ways. What a disaster that would've been!"

Sarah's mind however was reeling. _Gas cans!_ She immediately came up with a plan. "I got it! We can use some of Uncle Jasper's hunting equipment and shoot burning arrows into the cans and watch them explode!" She turned towards the garage, but was stopped by her father towering over her, arms crossed and 'the look' in his eyes that she recognized so well. There was no way in hell she was getting to do what she wanted.

"Oh, Dad! Please! I'm bored!" she whined.

"No," he said simply. The truth was, it wasn't easy for Jacob to deny his little girl. There was a reason she was so wild. She'd gotten that from her father. He'd been a troublemaker in his day, too. And, most of the time, he got a kick out of the things she pulled. However, he had a role to fulfill. The role of her father. And that meant setting bounds. For he knew all too well, that if bounds weren't set and enforced, she'd get entirely out of hand. "But, since you're bored, I have an idea for you. Actually, as punishment for all those things that just left that mouth of yours, I'm putting you on dust patrol."

"Dust patrol?" asked Sarah, scrunching up her cute nose. He loved it when she did that. He fought the smile that threatened to cross his face.

"Yep. This whole house is in desperate need of dusting. Your mother was given the job and I think it would be nice if you'd help her."

Sarah looked confused for a second. "Okay, wait. Am I being forced to do this for my dirty mouth or do I have a choice? Because, if I have a choice, I prefer to blow something up this afternoon."

"Yay! C'mon, Jake!" Emmett groaned. "We wanna blow things up!" He started jumping up and down like an overly excited child.

Jacob turned to the person he once despised, but now considered a great friend – Rose. "For God's sake. Would you deal with this please?" He begged, gesturing to Emmett.

Rose took a deep breath and said, "I know what I have to do." She turned to her husband. "Emmett, if you keep teaching Sarah bad things, I'm going to stop doing bad things to you. If you know what I mean."

He didn't need to think about the options. He faced Sarah and told her, "Sorry, kid. You're on your own."

"What?!" Sarah shouted. "Thanks a lot!" She put her hands on her hips. "So, what's going on here? Do I really have to dust?"

"Do you really want your mother doing it all by herself?" Jacob asked her.

"You're her imprint! Why don't you do it for her and save us both the trouble!"

"That's not the way the imprint works, darling," said Nessie from behind her. "You don't take advantage of the imprint."

Sarah's heart ached for a moment. _How would I know about the workings of an imprint?_

First Person Point of View – Sarah's

I watched as my amazing mother walked by me and wrapped her tiny arms around my father. I smiled softly at the image they made. They truly were adorable together. But, then as he leaned down to kiss her, I heard myself say, "Puke!"

_Why did I say that?_ It really wasn't disgusting. Don't get me wrong. I'm not some freakazoid who gets a kick out of my parents kissing each other. But, I do find it to actually be really . . . sweet. Here's my problem: for whatever reason, my mouth has no censor. My mind always seems to register what comes out of my mouth _after_ I say it. When obviously, it should be the other way around.

They both gave me a stern look after I'd said "puke." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dusting rag and can of spray from my mother's tiny hands. "Give me that."

She smiled widely, "Well, it looks like I will have a little helper after all!" Dad grinned down at her. As long as Mom was happy, Dad was happy.

The sight gave me butterflies in my stomach. I should have said something like, "You two are so perfect for each other." Or maybe something like, "I'm so happy you have each other." Because, honestly, that's how I felt. But, again, for whatever reason, I am a bit of a bitch. So, instead I said dramatically, "You two are gross! Go do something fun and I'll stay here and be the slave of the house."

"No! Honey!" Mom started, "Your Dad just wanted you to _help_ me! That's all. Besides, I think it would be a great time to do a little mother-daughter bonding."

_Poor Mom. She's so cheesy. _I groaned deeply, but then smiled at her. I couldn't help it. She was just so cute. Everything about her was charming – a trait that I, unfortunately, did not inherit. And, to be perfectly honest, I liked the idea of a little Mom and Sarah time.

"That's my girl," encouraged my Dad. My Dad – the best man in the world as far as I was concerned. Masen ran a close second. Masen, while my best friend and the greatest brother a girl could ever hope for, was still a bit of a dip shit sometimes. But, my father. He was golden in my eyes.

With those sentiments, you would expect me to say something like this to him at that moment: "Oh, Daddy! I love you so much!" or maybe, "Oh, Daddy! Please tell me that no matter what, I'll be your little girl forever!" And a part of me wanted to throw my arms around the man's neck and say just those things.

But, no. Instead, my mouth came up with, "Yeah, whatever."

Mom and I started with the living room, removing sheets from the furniture and spraying Windex and Pledge on everything in sight. After several minutes of silence, she spoke. "So, what do you think of the house?"

"It's alright," I responded, not really interested in talking about the house. "Not as great as the one in France. Or even the one back in Salem."

"I agree. But, of course, when your family lived here, it was a much smaller family." I guess she was waiting for me to respond as we folded a sheet together. When I didn't, she continued, "Can you believe your Grandma and Grandpa were married here?"

"Yeah, I've seen the pictures," I said.

She smiled and tried again. "I can't believe this was the house I was born in just thirty-two years ago. It feels like it's been a lot longer than that. A different life."

"Hmm," was my brilliant response. I looked to her face and saw that she was hoping for more. Then I remembered that it was supposed to be mother-daughter bonding time. I searched my brain for something to ask her. All I could come up with was, "Why does it feel like it's been such a long time?"

Her face lit up and that made me feel like a piece of shit. I so wanted to be the picture-perfect daughter she wanted, but that just wasn't me. At least, not on the outside. I loved all my family, but I was never good at showing that. For me, mother-daughter bonding time could've been just as effective if we'd cleaned the entire damn house in complete silence. But, my mother wore her heart on her sleeve and I knew she craved for more.

"Well," she began in her light tone, "we didn't stay here long after the Volturi left. Only a couple of years. Then we bounced from place to place. I grew up so fast and went to college, got married, had a lot of problems with pregnancies, had you, had your brother, watched my children reach full maturity in as short of time as I had . . . I've lived a lot of life in my thirty-two years. Or, at least, I feel like I have."

I'd never really thought about my mother being so young. Living with a bunch of people that never aged, I never really thought about age at all. Except when it came to my own age. But, my mother really was quite young. I smiled at her and asked, "Do you regret it?"

She looked at me, shocked. "Regret what?"

We grabbed the last sheet off the sofa and began folding it together. "Regret living your life so fast."

She became thoughtful for a moment. "No. I have no regrets. But, I did try to grow up really fast. I could've taken life a little more slowly, a little more relaxed. I always pushed myself to the maximum. I think everyone should take their time to just be young."

"Do you feel old?" I wondered, allowing the wall that I normally had up to come down slightly.

She laughed. She had the most stunning smile and the most perfect laugh in the world. I grimaced. Never would I be that flawless. "No. Well," she stopped and thought for a moment, "sometimes."

We began to whisk the couch together. "Like when?" I wondered, my curiosity taking me over completely.

"Like, when I see a woman in a dress that's a little more . . . you know . . . for young people. Like for those who go to clubs."

"Did you ever go to clubs?" I was smiling then. I had never seen this side of my mother. She was always so . . . poised and formal.

"Yes. Believe it or not, your father is quite the dancer!"

I let out a loud laugh. "Dad? No way. What's he dance? The waltz? The foxtrot?"

Mom threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, those, too. But, back in the day, your father would take me on the dance floor and things would get quite," she stopped for a moment, searching for the right word. "Steamy." Her cheeks blushed at the word.

I finished dusting a glass coffee table and said, "Oh, no! You can't be serious! You and Dad? Getting all dirty on the dance floor?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Sarah!" Her cheeks were flaming red by that point.

"You're the one who said it!" I couldn't believe it. I was actually enjoying myself. I couldn't help but find it so cute – the way she was so easily embarrassed. "So, why don't you two go out to the club and get all . . . steamy . . . now?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We're parents?"

"So, what? Just because you have kids doesn't mean you can't be all hot for each other, still."

"Well, now, no. That's not what I said. We are still quite hot for each other. I assure you."

Normally, I would've said, "Ew! Mom, gross!" But, I had the sudden desire to help my mother find her old self again. Or, at least, a side that she'd never discovered. "I'm not exactly glad to hear that. But, I wouldn't want to hear the opposite either."

"But, you know," she began, "despite all the clubs we went to, I was never the girl to wear the scandalous dress or high heels." I looked her up and down: white, sleeveless turtleneck, khaki Capri pants and white Keds. She'd always dressed so much like a . . . a mom. Not that she couldn't pull it off. She looked great in anything.

"Did you want to be that type of girl?" I wondered.

"At times," she looked at me: at my black boots, short, jean skirt and blank tank that read "Metallica." "I guess I was just never brave enough to wear those types of things. But, I'm glad you are. I have to admit, Sarah. I love your style. I wish I could be more like you in that sense."

My mouth dropped open in pure shock. _My perfect mother wanted to be like me?_ "Why?" I breathed.

"Because, you're not afraid of what anyone thinks. And you just do what feels good in life," she shook her head and smiled at me. "You're just like your father."

She began to Windex the floor-length mirror in the hallway, but stopped and stared at her reflection for a fleeting moment. I watched as her eyes scanned her clothes. I knew she wanted something different in life. I could see it there. She wanted adventure. I resolved in that moment to take her on one and to show her that she could be that person. That person that went to dirty dance at a club in a sexy dress.

"C'mon, Mom," I said to her, pulling her attention from the woman in the mirror. "Let's go do the dining room."

After only a couple of hours of dusting and cleaning, we had the entire house done. There were obvious benefits of having supernatural speed. I threw myself down on the couch and said, "I need a Coke."

"Esme should be back any time with the groceries," Mom said. She glanced at me thoughtfully for a moment. "But, I suppose that after such hard work, you deserve a little freedom."

That immediately caught my attention. "Really?!"

She smiled sweetly at me, "Yes. You've earned it today." I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse, slinging it over my shoulder. I checked myself out in the mirror, added a little mascara and red lip stick, fluffed my hair and decided that I was good to go.

I was shocked to find that the sun had come out. From what I'd heard, that was a rarity in Forks. But, that made me happy as I was able to put on my sunglasses. Mom followed me outside, keys in her hands. When we reached her black Porsche, she passed me the keys.

"What?! You're letting me drive?!" I began bouncing up and down from all the excitement.

Dad and Masen came in at that point, each with a Weed Wacker in their hands. They'd been working on the lawn most of the morning with Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Edward. Alice had demanded perfect landscaping from them.

"Actually, I'm letting you go by yourself. Unless you want me to go with you?" Mom said, her eyes shining brightly.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me?! I get to go alone?! Seriously?!"

"Ugh, Ness?" Dad asked, clearly unconvinced of the idea.

"She's earned it today, Jacob. Besides, maybe what she needs is simply for us to trust her a little more." Dad looked at Mom like she was crazy, but didn't argue with her.

Masen smiled at me and gestured for me to get in.

As I started to drive off, I heard Mom say, "Be careful, honey."

Then I heard Dad yell, "Not too fast!"

I took it nice and slow as I headed down the long drive to the highway. But, once I hit the highway . . . _it was on_.

Embry's Point of View

Twenty-seven years. That's how long it had been since I'd been in the state of Washington. I'd avoided it at all costs, refusing even to visit Seattle for business. I drove the pick-up truck I'd rented from Budget cars down the long stretch of highway, passing Forks, headed to La Push. My head turned as I passed the driveway to the Cullen house. I knew they were already there. I knew Jake would be there. My alpha. A man I hadn't seen since Emily's funeral. Twenty-seven years ago. But, I didn't think about stopping. I drove past the drive and continued on my way to the rez.

As I drove past the large, beautifully carved wooden sign welcoming to the Quileute reservation, I thought back on the day that Sam had passed away. Or, had died defending my stupid life, rather. Jacob had passed long ago on being the chief of the tribe. He knew that he wouldn't be there long. That the Cullens would eventually have to move and that meant Nessie leaving which in turn meant Jake leaving. Everyone had understood and been supportive. After all, the most important thing in a wolf's life was his or her imprint. Assuming you were lucky enough to find one.

So, in the summer after the Volturi came, Billy passed the torch on to Sam. Sam led the Quileutes the same as he'd led the pack – with pride and courage. He was our fearless leader. And the people loved him. And Emily, too. But, then, he'd died. And the place passed down to Sam's younger brother – me. But, there was no way any of the council wanted me to run the tribe and I sure as hell didn't want the responsibility; therefore, the tribe decided that it would go to the next logical person – Quil, and to that day, Quil led his people with bravery and brilliance.

I smiled proudly as I took in the many changes of the reservation. The school had been improved. The meeting hall. The post office. The shops and restaurants. A lot of money had been invested in the little reservation over the years and the people lived a very well-off life. _Times certainly have changed. _

I drove until I reached my mother's old home. It was the closest thing I had left to a home on the rez. I pulled up to the secluded, tiny house and sighed. I turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck. I looked up at the sky as the sun hit my face. _I never remembered it being this damn sunny. _

Focusing my attention back on the house, I realized it had been abandoned and left unattended to all those years. Thirty-years since my mother had passed away. I could've paid someone to attend to it over the years, but I hadn't. And the signs of neglect were there: broken windows, missing shutters, rotting wood, over-grown grass and weeds . . . what was once a loving, carefully treated home was now merely a run-down shack.

I grabbed my bag and went inside. The door was unlocked, not surprisingly. I went into the house and found everything covered in dust and mold. _I should've fucking stayed in a hotel. _I was about to leave when I heard my shoe crunching glass beneath it. I bent down and picked up and old picture frame. In it was a yellowing photo of me when I was a kid. And Quil was there. And Jake. And Seth. And in the background, my mother, smiling from ear to ear, holding up a birthday cake that said, "Happy 10th Birthday, Embry." I closed my eyes against the threatening tears and said to myself, "son of a bitch."

I tossed my bag down on the floor and watched as dust filled the air. I coughed as it hit me in the face. I flicked the light switch on the wall. No power. I'd have to use the fireplace and candles to light the damn place at night. But, it wouldn't really matter. I didn't really need any of that to see at night anyway. I went to the tiny kitchen and turned the faucet. Amazingly, after a few strange sounds, clean water came out pouring out. _Pipes must still be good, _I thought. But, the rest of the place needed some serious work.

_Guess, I better go to the store. _The store my mother had owned and operated all those years ago. It had been a simple grocery store at the time. I'd signed over ownership to Paul and Rachel when my mother died. From the little I'd heard over the years, they'd turned it into an even bigger store, offering a little of everything to their customers. I groaned at the thought of going there and possibly seeing a bunch of people I didn't really want to see, yet. Or that really didn't want to see me, yet.

I growled and returned to my truck, putting on my sunglasses. It was definitely not common to experience this sun, but I wasn't complaining. It was actually kind of nice. I drove down the highway, with my windows rolled down as I sang along to "Born in the USA" with Bruce Springsteen. My eyes caught sight of the speed limit sign reminding me that the limit was set at 55 and I was going way too fast. I slowed down, but soon my ears heard a car coming up fast behind me.

_They're definitely not obeying the law_, I thought. And then I rolled my eyes at myself as I realized that the old me didn't even notice if there were speed limit signs on the rez. Soon the car, a stunning, black Porsche came into my rear view mirror. Whoever they were, they were flying. They came up on the back of my truck and I thought for a second they might hit me. "Damn, dude! Slow the fuck down!" I screamed. Even though I knew they couldn't hear me. The car raced to the other lane, passed me and continued on its way to the center of town. I shook my head in disbelief. _Crazy fucking people._

Then I briefly wondered at how I'd become such an old man. Once upon a time, that would've been me racing down the highway. But, that young man was gone.

I drove directly to the store and was surprised to find the black Porsche was there, too. I couldn't help but marvel at the car for a moment as I passed. It was a beauty. Then my attention was drawn to the store. It certainly wasn't a Super Wal-Mart or anything. It still had quaintness about it. But, it had in fact grown.

I opened the door and smiled as I heard a familiar bell ringing, signaling that someone had come in. I looked up and sure enough, there was the small bell that my mother had put there so many years ago. Well, that she'd had me put there. I reached up and touched the small bell. I saw a few people standing around doing their shopping, but no one I recognized. I grabbed a cart and made my way through the store, aisle by aisle.

I picked up some cleaning supplies, some hardware supplies, a Weedwacker, some bath stuff, some snacks . . . a little of anything I thought I might need. While trying to decide which granola bars I wanted, I heard a woman singing in the next aisle. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

She sang loudly, although not obnoxiously loud. "I'm your dream girl. This is real love. But, you know what they say about me . . . Ooh, baby you so bad boy. You drive me mad boy, but you don't care what they say about me. That girl is a problem . . ." I immediately recognized the old Natalia Kills song. But, whoever she was one aisle over sang it much, much better. In fact, I was a little mesmerized by her voice. I refocused my attention on the two boxes of granola bars in my hands and eventually threw them both in the cart, knowing I'd have no problem eating them both.

When I headed to the check-out, I noticed there were only four registers and only one of them was open. The check-out was still the same as it had been when my mother had owned the place. Set up more like a pharmacy check-out then a grocery store. I immediately came to a stop as I noticed the girl standing in front of the counter, leaning over it slightly and shamelessly flirting with the boy behind the counter. He looked to be in high-school. And she looked to be . . . like a fucking Victoria's Secret model with those long, slightly, but not overly tanned legs and those sexy, little black boots and that jean skirt . . . so short. And her hair . . . long and black but with the most interesting deep, red highlights.

I wanted to kill the boy behind the counter. I hated him. But, I couldn't necessarily blame him for soaking up her attention.

As she laughed and spoke soft words to him about being new in town, I recognized her voice as the girl who'd been singing earlier. She turned her head slightly and I caught the side of her face. She was wearing black sunglasses. And her lips . . . and her cheeks . . . and her . . . everything was just fucking perfect. I could feel myself getting hard and realized that I had to shift my focus or I'd be aroused in the middle of a fucking grocery store.

"Please?" she purred to the gangly-looking cashier. "Pretty please?"

_Just give it to her. Whatever the fuck she wants. For God's sake. Don't say no to that. _

"I don't know, Mami," he said, speaking like he was a real gangster. I shook my head. I hated people like that. "Ya' know, I'm a real playa n all, but what you wantin' could get me in some real trouble. Ya' know what I'm sayin?"

_Jesus Christ. Why the hell is she flirting with this douchebag?_

"Look," she began and I found myself entirely focused on her every word and desperately wanting to hear more, "I know you could get in trouble. But, you could only get in trouble if someone finds out. And I'm not going to tell anyone. Are you?"

He looked her over and leaned closer to her over the counter. "Hell no, Mami."

"So," she purred, "then it came be just between us. You and I. Our secret. Something you can give me." She passed him some cash and he took it.

"Aight, Gurl, what you want, Stevie give. You feel me?" She laughed. "Be right back, shawty." He went through the back to where I knew the employees had their lockers. I heard him shuffling through some stuff.

The sexy woman in front of me turned to her side, leaning it against the counter. She was flipping through her cell phone and blowing large bubbles of pink gum. I felt myself growing harder by the second as I watched her lips pucker and blow. I couldn't help but imagine myself getting that treatment. I was suddenly very jealous of bubble gum. And it felt ridiculous. But, also, unavoidable.

She must have felt me watching her, because she slowly turned her head and looked at me. Or at least I thought she did. With her black glasses, I couldn't really see her eyes. They were specially tinted for sure. Most glasses weren't that black. She stared for a moment until I began to shift nervously. It was odd feeling nervous. It had been decades since I'd experienced the feeling. No one made me nervous. Ever.

"It's not cool when someone is staring at you like a fucking pervert, is it?" she asked. My mouth dropped open, but I quickly regained my composure.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice breaking a little. _That was weird. _My voice didn't break either. I cleared my throat. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I felt my heart pounding in my chest and my palms began to sweat.

She opened her mouth to say something but asshole returned and passed her a tiny package. He looked back at me and I gave him the most killer look I could. It worked. He took a step back before redirecting his attention to the beauty in front of him. She stuck the little bag in her purse along with a pint of Crown Royal and a can of Coca-Cola. "Thanks, Big Stevie." She purred.

_Did Paul and Rachel know they had a little drug dealer in their store? _I'd sure as hell make sure they found out. She turned to walk out of the store, but not before turning and flipping me off.

Dipshit Stevie turned to me, ready to check-me out. "Hold a minute, asshole," I told him, running after the girl.

I came up behind her and she surprised the shit out of me when she turned and threw me against her black Porsche with an incredible strength. _So, she's the idiot driver. Why am I not surprised by that?_

"I knew it! You are a pervert!" she said, not loudly, but menacingly. "What were you going to do? Kidnap me and take me back to your house where you would tie me up and treat me like a bad, little girl?"

I didn't know what to say. I had absolutely no words.

"Are you fucking retarded, too?"

_Jesus Christ. _"No," was all I could manage. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should be tested."

Suddenly, my brain began working again and I was getting pissed. "You're a bitch."

"And?"

"And I want a fucking apology. Now." My voice had grown strong and authoritative again. And she heard it. I saw the change in her stance.

"Fuck you! I'm not apologizing for anything!"

"You called me a pervert. Twice. You flipped me off. You slammed me against your car and you suggested that I am mentally handicapped. Apologize."

"Not a chance in hell," she said, standing firm.

_I love you. _I thought. I wanted her. On top of that black Porsche. _She's right. I am a fucking pervert. _

"Who are you?" I asked, needing to know her name.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not telling you my name."

I took a deep breath and noticed something different about her scent. She wasn't entirely human. Not a wolf. A little vampire.

"Ohfuckingshit!" I said loudly.

It was there. In her features. And in her attitude. "You're Jake and Nessie's daughter."

I was right. She didn't expect me to know who she was. "And who the fuck are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know. I doubt your father would be happy to hear that you're buying drugs and alcohol and being incredibly rude to people on the rez. It would be a shame if someone told him."

Her jaw dropped. "Why would you tell him? _Who_ are you?"

"A long-time friend of your father's and trust me, if he knew what you were up to, you'd be in a lot of trouble. I'd hate to have to tell him."

A look of pure anger and defeat crossed her features. "What do you want?"

"An apology."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Fucking happy?"

"No. Do it better." I demanded.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm so sorry, whoever you are that I offended you in so many ways." She gave me a big smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

"So, you won't tell my Dad?"

"Nope."

"Fine," she opened the door to her Porsche and got in the seat. She reached for the door and began to pull it closed. I stopped her with a strong hand, holding the door.

"What now?" She asked.

"Give it to me," I commanded.

"Give _what_ to you?" She asked, all attitude again.

"The drugs. And the Crown. Now." I held out my hand, waiting.

"Are you serious? I apologized."

"And, I forgave you." She pulled at the door, trying to close it. But, I was stronger. "Don't push me, Sarah."

"You know my name, too? That's just fucking awesome." She reached into her bag and threw the items at me. I caught them easily in the air. "There you happy? Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may." I shut her door softly, but before she could drive off I said aloud, knowing that she'd hear me, "Oh and Sarah. I'll see you soon."

She sped off and as she left, I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. A pain. A _sharp_ pain.

I threw up right there on the parking lot.

***A/N: Okay, so just to be clear here: Sarah isn't bipolar or anything. I just picture her as a typical young woman whose trying to find herself in the world. She's soft on the inside, but she's hard on the outside. And, remember, she was wearing sunglasses blocking those eyes of hers the entire time she was talking to Embry. Surely, you can see where this is going. **

**And isn't Embry cute! He's a multi-billionaire and he drives a rented pick-up from Budget. And he goes to stay at his mom's old, broken down home instead of some super hotel. I love him!**

**Hope you liked it! It will probably be a couple of weeks for the next update! Until then, take care!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Realization Dawns

***A/N: I'm so falling in even deeper in love with these two! I hope you are, too! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and/or sent private messages. I've received some pretty amazing praise and I feel so humbled by it. I'm sure I don't deserve some of the sweet things that have been sent to me, but I do truly appreciate them. So, thank you. A million times . . . thank you! **

**Happy Valentine's Day! (By the way, I hate this stupid holiday. Lol)**

**Not an incredibly long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! ; )**

Chapter 5 – Realization Dawns

Sarah's Point of View

My foot threatened to push the damn pedal all the way through the floor of the tiny, black Porsche. I had to remind myself that with my strength, it was entirely possible that could happen. But, I was taking all my irritation out on the road as I made my way back home, knowing full well they'd be expecting me there soon.

After all, I'd supposedly gone to the store for a Coke. A trip to Port Angeles had not been on the itinerary. But, I'd needed to do a little shopping and most importantly, I'd needed a little time to clear my head. If my Grandpa Edward knew that I'd bought alcohol and drugs, he'd undoubtedly tell my parents and of course, everyone else in the whole damn house would've found out about it. Privacy in my house wasn't even an option.

Then I would have had to sit through hours of lectures about the dangers of such things. There would most certainly be slide shows and Carlisle would probably bring home pamphlets on drug addiction or alcoholism. Don't get me wrong. My family isn't entirely sober. I know Masen had a drink once in a while. And Mom and Dad, too. But, I still hadn't been given permission until I could 'prove myself to be a responsible adult.' Those had been the words of my father.

I rolled my eyes. _What a bunch of bullshit!_ Besides, it had just been a little pot. And a little Crown Royal, whatever that was. I didn't really have much knowledge about alcohol, but the bottle had looked appealing.

I sighed deeply. It just wasn't fair. All young people had the opportunity to get drunk, or sneak a little alcohol or get high or at least face some sort of peer pressure. Even if they wanted to turn it down, at least they had a chance. But, not me. Nope. Not in my house. Not in my family. I hadn't even been sure that I'd wanted to do it. I'd been tempted simply by the thrill of buying it and having it on me.

_Come on. You know you would've tried it_, I told myself. _Be honest._

Yeah, okay. So, I probably would have. And, I could have, had it not been for the asshole who had single-handedly ruined my day. _What a dick! _I thought. How was it any of his business what I was buying or what I was doing? I pressed the pedal down harder, gripped the steering wheel more tightly.

And what pissed me off the most? I couldn't stop thinking about it! I was supposed to have cleared my mind of the whole damn thing by now. I was moments away from arriving home.

Again, I rolled my eyes at myself and thought, _Yeah, genius. What would you have done if Grandpa had heard that you still had drugs on you? That you hadn't been stopped? Or even worse. That you had gotten high?_

Yeah, okay. That was my bad. Mom had trusted me to be responsible and evidently, as much as I hated to admit it, I'd been the extreme opposite of that. She'd be disappointed. _They'd all be disappointed. Like always._ Sometimes I couldn't understand myself. Why did I do such stupid things? Why did I always have to cause problems? Why couldn't I be more like Masen? I complained foralways being in trouble, but I wasn't fucking stupid. I knew I did things that deserved punishment. But, either way. I couldn't stop myself. I felt . . . uncontrollable.

I banged my head back against the seat and said aloud, "Stop thinking about it!" I began to drive more slowly to give myself some time to get my thoughts in order.

It started to work. I thought just about the Coke. I had bought a Coke. It was refreshing. I'd driven a little faster that I should have, but I really enjoyed myself. It was fun. I had been safe. Then I had gone to Port Angeles to do some shopping. There wasn't much there, but I found what I was looking for. It had been a good afternoon. I had eaten some nachos at a little restaurant. They were yummy, but a little too greasy. Overall, everything had been great.

_Except that asshole who'd taken all my stuff away! _My mind screamed.

Then I literally screamed, "Ugh! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

All my chastising was useless. My mind returned right back to the asshole. To the hot asshole. Who'd been wearing some nice jeans and a crisp, white-buttoned down shirt and some sexy sunglasses. And who'd had a really, really fantastic white smile against perfect, dark skin and great bone structure and strong hands and sexy hair and a body, that even with the clothes, one could see was out of this world.

"Fucking jerk!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. The beginning of the extra-long driveway came into view and I gave up. I could've kept going and kept trying to focus my thoughts. Could've returned when I had myself under control. But, I knew better. It was a lost cause. He wasn't getting out of my head anytime soon. So, I made the turn.

I'd just have to take the heat. All the lectures. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last. I groaned in defeat. Then, knowing my Grandpa Edward could hear me, I began talking to him in my head, trying desperately to soften him up and explain things as soon as I possibly could.

_Okay, Grandpa. I know what I did was wrong. I was just curious and we both know I could lie and say that I wasn't really going to try it, but we'd both know that I probably would have. So, please, if you are planning on telling my Mom and Dad, just let me do it myself. Okay? Please. I know you can hear me. So, please, please, please! Don't freak out on me. I'm sorry and I'll never do it again. _

I pulled up to the front of the house and expected to see him standing outside on the porch. I shrank back in fear as I looked around, but he wasn't there. I pulled the car in the garage and waited a couple of minutes. When I finally got out, I saw my parents standing on the porch. _Here we go. Thanks a lot Grandpa._

"Mom, Dad . . ." I began.

Mom cut me off with a huge smile. "Did you have a nice time?" I climbed the steps slowly and held my breath as she pulled me close to her and hugged me tightly. I looked up at Dad who was smiling widely down at me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked suspiciously.

Dad spoke then, "Well, your mother and I were talking about it while you were gone and we decided that you deserve a little more freedom. But, if and only if, you came back today without getting into any trouble."

I rolled my eyes and let it all out, "Oh, come on! It was just a little pot! I didn't even smoke it! He took it away before I even had a chance to! I know it was wrong! Okay? Please. Please reconsider. I know it was stupid, but I won't let it happen again. I promise." I stopped to breathe and watched as the smiles faded from my parent's faces.

A look of anger, that I knew all too well, crossed my father's face. I took a step backward as he spoke a single word. "What?"

I looked to my mother whose features displayed nothing but surprise, and then disappointment. Just as I had suspected. She'd be disappointed. "Sarah," she began softly, "what are you talking about?"

I was confused for a moment. "Grandpa Edward didn't tell you?"

Mom took a deep breath and then said, "He and Mama are at their cottage. They've gone to be alone for the evening."

I laughed a humorless laugh. I'd just screwed myself. "Of course they have!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. I ran my fingers through my hair and then asked them both, "So, you have no idea what I'm talking about?" They shook their heads as they both looked at me intensely, waiting for me to go on, to start explaining myself. "So, what was all that about if I did nothing wrong, I'd get more freedom?"

Dad spoke in a stern voice, "We were so happy that you came back without causing any trouble, at a reasonable hour and with yourself and the car in one piece that we wanted to congratulate you and reward you. But, instead, why don't we go inside and talk? It sounds like you have something much more demanding to talk to us about." He pointed to the door and I didn't dare protest. With my head bowed, I walked inside the house.

I told them everything as I sat at the large dining room table across from the two of them.

Mom turned to Dad and asked, "Who do you think he was? Jared?"

Dad shook his head, "No, she met Jared, remember? That year he and Kim and their kids came to Paris for Christmas with Paul and Rachel."

Mom nodded as she remembered. "Oh, that's right." Suddenly, Mom straightened her perfect posture even more and leaned forward, placing her palm on my cheek and asking, "Was it this man?"

And, there he was. As Mom pushed her own thoughts into mine, showing me images of a young man who looked a lot more carefree and somehow . . . different, yet the same as the man I'd kind-of met. "Yes!" I shouted, a little too loudly, causing them both to jump. "Who is that?!" I demanded.

Mom's hand dropped and she looked to Dad. She whispered a name I'd never heard, "Embry."

Dad's eyes went wide and he whispered back to her, "Embry's here?"

She nodded. "Evidently."

Dad smiled softly, "He's finally come home." Mom smiled, too. They looked sweetly at each other for a moment, both deep in thought, in memories.

I became frustrated. "Hello?!" I screamed, pulling their attention to me. "Who the _hell_ is Embry?"

Embry's Point of View

I finished cutting the badly overgrown lawn and went inside to begin the hideously unattractive task of cleaning the place up. I worked for hours and hours. The unusually sunny sky turned gray and it began to rain, reminding me more of the home I had once known. I worked hard. And the hours passed. But, I hadn't noticed they'd passed. The entire time my thoughts had been focused on _her_.

I couldn't believe it – Jake and Nessie's daughter. While standing in my dead mother's grocery store, I had literally pictured myself fucking Jake and Nessie's daughter. She'd called me a pervert and rightfully so. But, I couldn't have helped it. I had never been so turned on in my life. Never had wanted anything more. Not any other woman. Not food. Not air. I'd been desperate for her and as each moment passed, my desperation increased. So, I kept working.

It wasn't until I saw headlights turning onto the drive that my mind was able to focus itself on anything else. My body tensed. The truck stopped. The engine was turned off. I heard the gravel crunching under shoes and then again I heard noises as the shoes made sounds against the small, wooden porch. "Embry?" I relaxed. _Seth._

I sat the broom down and went to answer the door. I looked around, confused. _When had I set up and lit the candles?_ The whole place was lit with a barely there glow, but enough for someone like me. I shook my head in amazement. I really had been distracted.

I opened the door and there stood an incredible, old friend. A brother of sorts. And like always, he had a huge, goofy smile on his face. He looked a little older and yet, he still reminded me of a child somehow. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Hey!" he screamed. "You made it!" He jumped me then and gave me the biggest hug I think anyone had ever given me. I returned it.

"I did. You said it was important to you. So, here I am." He let me go and stepped back, looking me over.

"Well," he decided, after a couple of minutes, "you still look as ugly as you used to."

I laughed and stepped aside, inviting him to come in. He came inside with that special bounce in his step. "Yeah, you're definitely imprinted," I told him. "Only love-sick fools are as happy as you are, my man. Not that you weren't always annoyingly happy."

He laughed then and my heart swelled. It felt good to hear that laugh. To see that laugh. I realized then just how much I had missed everyone all those years and I began to look forward to seeing the others. Although, there was still that large part that dreaded the moment as well. Dreaded the judgmental stares and whispers of the bad wolf who'd come back into town.

"Yeah, well," he began, "I didn't know for sure if you'd make it or not. Thought maybe you might bail on me, but Laura told me you'd come. She's always good at sensing things like that." He got that starry look in his eyes. "She's good at everything, really."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, I bet. They always are."

I gestured for him to have a seat on the freshly cleaned sofa. "Want a beer?" I asked him.

"Hell, yeah."

I went to the cooler and pulled two out, offering him one. I made a toast, "To you and Laura." He smiled widely and took a sip.

He looked seriously at me then and said, "I'm grateful you came, Em. Really. Thank you." And just like that. It was like old times. We sat and talked for over an hour, laughing and reminiscing about all the old times. The good, old times.

Seth laughed, asking, "Do you remember that time Jared dared you to go into that diner naked and ask for a glass of milk and some pancakes?"

I shook my head as I recalled my much younger, more immature moments. "I can't believe I fucking did that."

Seth kept laughing. "Thank God it was nighttime and there were only a few people in there!" I ran my hand across my face, shocked even at myself. "What was that waitress' name?"

I thought for a moment and then answered, "Julie." I couldn't help but crack-up along with Seth.

"She just looked at you and asked if you wanted syrup on your damn pancakes and then what was it? Like ten minutes later you and her were in the back and all we could hear was her screaming at the top of her lungs for more."

"Oh fuck. Those were the days." We were quite for a few moments. Both enjoying the other's company, even in silence.

"I see you're getting this place cleaned up. Looks good," Seth said, looking around.

"Yeah . . . it's been a little . . . neglected over the years."

Seth nodded. "You've been in town, too, I see," he said, lifting one of the empty bags from the store.

"Yep."

"Paul and Rachel's done really well keeping that place up. They love it."

I nodded. Then a thought hit me. "Hey, do you know the kid who works there? Gangly? Thinks he's a little gangster?"

Realization crossed Seth's face and he chuckled, taking a swig of his new beer, "You mean, Stevie?"

"Yeah, Stevie."

"Yeah, kid's a little asshole. Always causing trouble on the rez. His mom begged Paul to give him that job, hoping that it would make him grow up a little, but I still had to kick his ass out of school last semester," Seth explained.

Seth had studied Education and was now the principal of the school K-12 on the rez. Word was that the students loved him and he adored his job. I grinned at him. His personality undoubtedly made him one of the best principals in the whole damn country.

"Why do you ask?" Seth wondered.

"No reason. Just met him today along with . . . ," I doubted for a moment and then decided to take a chance. "Hey, do you know Jake and Nessie's daughter?" I tried for my most casual, relaxed voice.

His face lit up. "Yeah! Sarah?" I nodded and he continued. "Yep. Why did you meet her?" I nodded again and waited for him to keep talking. He did. "Yeah, I met her in Paris when she was like one and I've seen her once every year since then. I always use my summer vacation to go see Jake and his family. Did you meet see them today?"

"Nope, just Sarah," I responded, doing everything I could to keep my tone light.

"Did you meet Masen? Was he with her?" I shook my head. "He's a cool kid. They both are really. You know, if you'd phase with us every once in a while instead of always avoiding being in our heads, you might have had a chance to meet Masen in a way. He's a really calm kid. Got a good heart."

"What about Sarah?" I blurted out, hating myself for looking so obvious. Thankfully, Seth didn't seem to notice.

"Sarah? Well," he laughed, "she's . . . unique. She's a little rebel that's for sure. Keeps Jake on his toes. You know how Billy used to tell him that someday he hoped Jake would have a troublesome kid just so he could see how it felt? Well, he got one. She's always up to something." He stopped for a moment and I found myself _needing_ to hear more. "But, she's got a good heart, too. You know? You can just tell. She's a . . . " He stopped and looked at my funny.

"What?" I asked.

"What's that look for?" He wondered.

"What look?"

"That goofy-ass grin on your face?"

_Had I been smiling?_ "What goofy-ass grin?"

Seth looked at me for several, long moments, studying me and then his eyes went wide. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Did you imprint on her?" He asked, full of energy.

"No!" I shouted a little too loudly. And he heard it.

"You did!"

"No, I didn't! I couldn't even see her eyes! She was wearing these stupid, fucking dark sunglasses that hid them and no! Of course, I didn't imprint on her! We just talked for a second and believe me - she has one hell of an attitude. But, no. Imprint? No. We talked and she left and then I . . . " I trailed off before I could finish my sentence.

"You threw up?"

I glanced at him, shocked, "How the hell did you know that?"

He stared at me for a moment and then busted up laughing, doubling over.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I demanded.

"You? Oh, Jake is gonna freak!" he choked out, still laughing his ass off.

"Seth? What the hell are you talking about?" I started to feel myself getting irritated.

He stopped and tried to be more serious, "Man. She's your imprint. You get that close to her without imprinting on her? And she leaves? That's gonna lead to the vomiting. That's what happens. That's what happened to me when I first met Laura in California. Sunglasses can be a bitch, huh?"

I sat frozen for what seemed like forever. Seth finally became completely serious once again and said, "Congratulations, brother. It's about damn time!" He slapped me on the back, but I said nothing.

This couldn't happen. Not to her. I wouldn't let it happen. If it meant I'd be miserable for the next week around her, then so be it. But, I wouldn't imprint on her. I wouldn't allow myself to get close to her. Because in the end, I'd hurt her. Like I hurt everyone who had ever taken a chance with me. If Seth were right, I'd save her the trouble. The heartache. The disappointment that always came with, well . . . me.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked. "Or, better yet, when are you going to tell Jake? Cause I want to be there for that one."

_Never_, I thought. _They'll never know. _

***A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome Party

***A/N: I am so excited to continue this story! I love all the ideas I have swimming around in my head. **

Chapter 6 – Welcome Party

Third Person Point of View

The welcome party had begun Monday evening. Embry's invitation had arrived inviting him for cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. Supposedly this party was for the bridal party, close family and friends – a way of kicking off the weeklong events for the wedding. Everyone had arrived, dressed according to Alice's specifications – semi-casual.

The entire Cullen home was decked out in floral arrangements and lit candles. Rosalie played soft, entertaining music from the large pianoforte and people lightly conversed as they awaited the future bride and groom. Seth and Laura were told to arrive a half-hour later, at 6:30 pm.

Embry knew he was late as he waited a mile down the road in his truck. He'd pulled off to the side and was debating on whether or not to attend the party. He had many reasons not to go and they all dominated his every thought. He turned the key, starting the engine. _They won't miss me at this thing. _He was about to turn around and head home when he heard a honk behind him. _What the hell? How long had that car been there? _

He bristled. He didn't like his behavior over the past couple of days. He was oddly unaware of his surroundings and that put him on edge. He watched as Seth climbed out of the car behind him. Embry sighed deeply. _Damn it! _

Seth tapped on his window. Embry looked over and forced a smile. He rolled down the window. Seth spoke first, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Think about not going. I already told Laura you're here and she told everyone else and they are all expecting you just as much as they're expecting us."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, well. The thing is Laura is really excited. And happy. And if you fuck that up, I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you."

Embry was shocked. "Seth? I don't think I've ever heard you threaten anyone. Like ever."

Seth smiled. "I don't like it. But, seriously, don't piss me off."

Embry's head fell back against the seat. He spoke in a defeated tone. "You don't get it, man. If I go, she'll be there."

Seth looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah. And that would be a good thing. You can finally imprint and stop being so pouty and whiny all the time."

"I do not pout."

"Yes, you do."

Embry ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "Okay, fine. I pout. That's not the point. The point is she will be there and I will imprint and then everything in her life will just turn to shit."

Understanding crossed Seth's features. "You don't want to imprint on her? Why not? Everyone wants an imprint. I mean, as wolves, it's the very best thing that can happen to us. It's what we all dream of. It's what makes it all worth it."

"Maybe, for those who sacrificed everything. But, I didn't sacrifice anything. I only took away."

Seth groaned. "Would you please stop it with that shit? You are the only one stuck on that. And, I get why, but this is your way out. _She_ is your way out of all the pain and guilt. Now, I'm not saying that's a good reason to imprint on someone, but this would be just as good for her as it would be for you if you'd just give it a damn chance."

Embry shook his head stubbornly. "No. I hurt anyone who gets close to me. I won't do that to her. Especially if she's meant to be my imprint."

"I see," Seth began, "then what exactly do you plan to do? Leave? Again? If that's what you are going to do, then just go, Em. Go now and forget that I ever asked you for anything."

Embry immediately felt guilty. "Don't say that, Seth. I want you to understand that . . ."

"I do understand! We all understand. You're the one who's not getting it. What happened in the past is in the past! You need to get the hell over it and start new. Today." Seth took a deep breath and then lowered his voice. "Or don't. Go back to New York and be alone. Whatever you decide to do. But I'd really wish you'd stop running away from all your problems." Neither said a word for a couple of minutes. Finally, Seth broke the silence. "I gotta go. I hope to see you there."

Embry said nothing.

Sarah stood in the corner of the large living room hoping for a moment when no one was looking, so she could sneak a glass of champagne.

"Not until later," said Alice from behind her, startling Sarah.

"Don't do that!" Sarah complained. "I hate it when you all sneak up behind me like that! And why not? This is a party, right?"

"A party? Yes. But not a fraternity party where we all get wasted and stupid," responded Alice.

"I didn't say anything about wanting to get wasted."

"No. But, your mother and father made it clear that you are only allowed to have one drink tonight."

"When did they say that?" Sarah wondered.

"In about five minutes," Alice answered, looking into the future. Sarah rolled her eyes at her Aunt, but refused to argue with her.

She flopped down in a chair, not wanting to have to go and talk to all the old people in the room. She just wanted to see a few of them and mainly, get drunk.

_I should've known better._

"I do wish you'd be a little more sociable, darling," said Nessie, sitting beside her daughter. "You don't get to see these people very often and," Nessie lowered her voice, "as humans we never know how long we might have with them. You should take advantage of the time they're here."

Sarah looked at her mother's angelic face and sighed dramatically. "Way to play the guilt card, Mom." She stood up, shoulders slumped in defeat, and walked towards her Uncle and Aunt. "Hi Uncle Paul. Aunt Rachel. Been awhile."

"We knew you'd come talk to us at some point," said Paul. "You couldn't avoid us all night long."

"Okay," said Rachel. "Ready for one of Aunt Rachel's jokes?"

Sarah's nose screwed up in disgust, but she smiled anyway. "Sure thing, Aunt Rachel!"

"What do you call cheese that's not yours?" Rachel asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Sarah forced a smile. "I don't know. What?"

"NACHO cheese." Rachel revealed. Paul began laughing and Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"That's a good one, Aunt Rachel."

"Okay. Here's another one: Did you hear about the kidnapping at school?"

Sarah breathed deeply. "No." She glanced at Paul and rolled her eyes at the fact that he was staring at his wife as if she held some super-secret information that would change the world.

Rachel continued, "Don't worry! He woke up!" Her and Paul began laughing once again and Sarah tried for her best fake laugh. "Do you get it? Because he was a kid who was napping, but then he woke up. So, he wasn't kidnapped. Like really kidnapped."

Sarah nodded quickly, not wanting to hear any more ridiculous explanations. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. That one's really good, Aunt Rachel. You know what? I haven't really spoken with Jared and Kim, yet. So, I'm just going to . . ."

She started off, but heard her Aunt say, "Okay, but when you're bored you come on back, because I've got plenty more to keep you entertained!"

She approached Jared and Kim, trying for her best I-don't-wanna-kill-myself face and smiled. "Hi, Jared. Kim. Good to see you!" She hugged them both.

"Oh my goodness!" Kim shouted. "Would you look at this?! Jared! Look at our little Sarah! She's grown up so fast! I just can't believe it! It seems like just yesterday you were sitting on Jared's lap telling him you didn't like him. Do you remember that, Jar?"

Jared smiled kindly at his wife and imprint. "Of course, I do. I told her she was wrong about who won the Super Bowl in 96 and you told me you didn't like me anymore."

"Yes, I remember," Sarah said. It wasn't that she didn't love the people she was currently standing in the room with, it was just . . . she tried to think of what it was. She was just . . . easily irritated.

"Look who it is!" she heard from behind her. She immediately knew who it was and was actually somewhat excited to see this one. She turned and grinned when she saw her seventy-five year old grandmother walking towards her. "My Sarah!"

She hugged the older woman tightly. "Hi, Grandma Sue. It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

Sue fixed her glasses on her nose. "Let me get a look at you! My, my! What a gorgeous young woman! Charlie! Get in here and take a look at your great-granddaughter."

The excitement that shone on Sarah's face at the mention of her great-grandfather's name was not faked as it had been for the others. She adored her Grandpa Charlie. He was nearly eighty years old, but he was still going strong. "Grandpa!" she shouted, throwing herself into his arms and nearly knocking the old man over.

"There she is! There's my Sarah."

"Doesn't she look all grown up, Charlie?" asked Sue, nearly screaming in his ear.

"Huh?" he yelled.

Sue yelled back even louder. "I said, doesn't she look all grown up!"

Charlie nodded and smiled widely at his beautiful baby. Bella and Nessie made their way to him and they took a bunch of photos.

"You really do look like a little woman," said Claire. "I just can't believe how fast you grew up."

Sarah continued to force her good behavior. "Thank you." Sarah caught her reflection in the mirror and her eyes scanned over her own body. She had to admit that she looked hot in her mauve halter dress, black jewelry and black stilettos.

Finally, Seth and Laura showed up, taking the attention away from her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Seth and Laura walked through the house, greeting everyone and accepting their congratulations. It was a half-hour before she was even able to get near them. When Seth saw her, she immediately ran to him and he picked her up in his arms, twirling her around. She laughed, genuinely.

"It's about time!" she shouted. "Thought I'd never get to you!" As soon as she was set down, she pulled Laura into her arms. Laura, as everyone had discovered, was exactly like Seth. Just as talkative. Just as kind. Just as adorable in every way.

"Congratulations, Laura. I'm so happy for you." Sarah turned to Seth. "Will you please tell Alice that it's cool for us to go ahead and have a glass of champagne?"

Everyone laughed. "Sarah," warned Jacob. "Don't start."

"Oh, come on, Jake! This is a party! Let's celebrate!" Seth shouted. "Alice! Let's do it!"

Sarah jumped in the air. "Yes! Finally!"

Alice and Esme passed around glasses of Dom Perignon and everyone toasted to Laura and Seth, their wedding, their marriage and their happiness. After everyone took a sip, the entire party starting yelling, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" As if Seth needed any encouragement to kiss his imprint, but he didn't disappoint his fiancée or his party.

Seth kissed his imprint while all watched, cheering and rooting them on. When he was done, the raucous got even louder, but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on the doorway to the home. He was the only one who could see the newcomer. He smiled softly at his friend Embry. He'd come. Eventually, everyone's eyes followed Seth's.

There was complete silence.

Until, Sarah forgot to censor her mouth once again. Breaking the dead silence, she said, "Oh, balls!" Which refocused everyone's wide eyes on her face. She smiled sweetly, "I mean. When are we serving the chicken balls? I mean not chicken _balls_. But, like balls of cream cheese with cilantro and shredded chicken inside them."

Jacob shook his head and Nessie laughed nervously. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Wow." Embry said. "Just wow." The crowd's attention turned back to Embry.

"Oh, you shut up!" Sarah said in front of everyone, grabbing their attention once again. "I don't like you." Embry avoided her gaze.

"Welcome to the club!" shouted Jared. Shocked faces then turned to him. Jared quickly corrected himself. "Not that we don't like you, Em. Of course we like you! It's just . . . well when she was . . . how old was she honey? Well, when she was younger she told me she didn't like me. She says that."

"Come on in, brother," said Seth. And with that, the spell was broken. As excited as they all were for Seth and Laura, they were just as excited to see their long-lost brother again. Just as Seth said they would be. There was a lot of hugging, laughter and even some tears. Embry had missed them all. And he had been missed. Embry found himself caught in a whirlwind of memories and emotions.

Embry's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. They'd accepted me back in their hearts as if nothing had ever happened. As if I hadn't brought this tribe more pain than anyone could have ever imagined. However, despite all the faces that swirled around me, it did not go unnoticed that there was one particular face that I longed to see. But, she was nowhere to be found.

Jake and Nessie found me soon enough though. After a bit of small talk, Jake said, "I understand you met my daughter yesterday?"

Nessie spoke next, "Thank you, Embry. For what you did."

I couldn't hide my surprise. "She told you?"

Jake chuckled. "She didn't mean to, but she's a little loose with her words. She says things without really thinking them through and in the end, yeah, we found out."

I laughed. I decided that I liked to hear anything about her that I possibly could. Not only that, I'd decided in the trunk, after the rather unexpected scolding from Seth, that he was right. That if I imprinted on her, it would take away all my pain and suffering. And just because I knew that I'd imprinted on her, didn't mean I had to tell her. My plan was simple: imprint on her, forget about all the bad stuff and let her live her life happily ever after without me in it. Sure, it would be next to impossible to leave her. But, it would be a hell of a lot better than risking her life by being near her. Wouldn't it?

Finally, when Alice called everyone to the living room for itineraries for the "Wedding Week," as she was calling it, Sarah showed up at the top of the staircase. She sat down, all attitude in her face, on the top stair and watched from above. I took a sip of my champagne and observed her intently.

She was stunning. Like nothing I'd ever seen before. A true beauty. I was in awe. Then she caught me off guard and looked directly at me. And it happened. The whole world shifted. For a moment, nothing existed except her. I felt it all go away. All the bad. All the worries. She took it all. I felt a strong hand holding me up. I hadn't even realized I'd been falling. I looked over my shoulder. Seth stood there, quietly and patiently, looking as if nothing were happening; although, he clearly knew exactly what had happened. I reminded myself that I had a glass in my hand and not to drop it. I looked back at the angel above and smiled sweetly at her. _I love you_, I thought.

She smiled sweetly back at me and I felt my heart palpitate. My breath caught. She waved down at me and as I was about to wave back, she flipped her hand and gave me the finger. Then she mouthed the words, "fuck you."

_Okay. So, that's not ideal._

I heard Seth snort. "What are you God?" I whispered. "You see everything?"

"Um, excuse me?" Alice shouted, cutting me off. "Is this your time to talk or mine? Because I'm pretty sure that you aren't the one who's been planning this wedding for all this time. Are you?"

I suddenly remembered that I only really liked Alice when she wasn't planning something. "Um, no."

"Is it something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Alice demanded, hands on her tiny hips.

"Um, no."

"Then zip it and pay attention. This is important people!" She stomped her foot and then told herself to breathe. I nodded in agreement.

My eyes glanced back up to the top of the stairwell. She was gone. Again.

I growled loudly, pulling everyone's attention back to me and pissing Alice off once more. This time she didn't say anything. She simply glared at me and I found myself taking a step backwards involuntarily. "You know for such a small creature, you sure are scary."

She didn't respond. Just kept glaring. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." I said, trying desperately to get away from such an awkward situation. As I left, I caught Edward in my peripheral vision. He was watching every move I made. _Son of a bitch! I forgot about you. With all due respect, please just mind your own business. I won't let things get out of control. I swear it. Not this time. _

I saw him nod once although he did not look convinced. I went out through the back and decided to take a short walk. I didn't get far.

She stepped right in front of me. "Are you following me? Again?"

_No, but I would follow you anywhere in the world. _"No."

"Really? Because I was out here and now here you are. And after staring at me like a creepy weirdo in there, I have my doubts."

Okay, imprint or not. I was not made to be talked to like that. "Do you always have a bad attitude?"

"Generally, but then again, you do bring out the worst in me," she replied.

"Why? Because I stopped you from doing something stupid?" I asked calmly. One of us had to remain calm and she was like a time bomb.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No. I said you were going to do something stupid."

"How do you know I was even going to do it?"

"Why would you buy that stuff and not do it?" I wondered. I had to admit, I was enjoying myself. Even if all I could get out of her was anger, at least I was the recipient of some sort of her emotion.

She opened her mouth and closed it. I had her. "I didn't know if I wanted to do it or not." She admitted in a softer voice. "But either way, I don't like you."

"Yes. I know. You've told me that twice now."

"And I'll say it however many times I need to so that I can be sure you don't forget it."

"Is that important to you?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Is what important to me?"

"That I know how you feel about me. That I know that you don't like me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, which my eyes could not help but admire. She was perfectly shaped there and I couldn't help but wonder what she'd be like underneath that dress. "You see!" she shouted, pulling my attention back to her gorgeous face. "That! Right there! You are seriously a creeper! You are always staring at me. You big pervert!"

She stirred something inside me. I got a little pissed, I'll admit. "Stop calling me that!"

"You deserve it! In the store, you stared at my ass. Then while I was sitting in there, just minding my own business you give me this freaky-Norman-Bates smile."

"You think I look like Norman Bates?" I felt seriously offended.

"No! Norman Bates was ugly. But, you gave me his creeper smile. Trust me. I will definitely be careful later while taking a shower!"

I hung onto the part where she specified that Bates was ugly. Clearly that meant that I was the opposite. "Does that mean you think I'm not ugly? Hot maybe?" I gave her a cocky smile.

She hesitated for a moment. That defensiveness dropped for just an instant and I saw it. She did think I was hot. I felt my ego swell to about a million times of that which it had usually been. But, she quickly recovered. "No! Absolutely not! You're like as old as my dad!"

Reality hit hard. I was as old as her dad. And she was . . . I did the math . . . seven years old. I wanted to vomit. My mind quickly raced back to when Nessie and Jake had gone through the same thing. The confusion about actual age, physical age, emotional age, mental age, sexual age . . . it seriously made me want to vomit.

"You're right," I admitted. "I am a pervert."

She smiled in triumph, clearly satisfied with herself.

"You're what? Seven years old? And I'm standing here like a total pedophile thinking about what you look like under that dress." I sat down. It was already happening. I was already ruining her life and putting her in danger. "You need to stay away from me."

I waited for her response. When she didn't give one, I risked a glance at her face. She was trying to hide a smile, but she couldn't.

"You were thinking about what I look like under this dress?"

"Go away," I commanded.

"I was here first. You go away."

I stood up. "Gladly." I walked away from her and didn't turn back.

"I was right about you," she declared. "You really are an asshole."

Sarah's Point of View

_And you are so fine. I am so turned on right now._

***A/N: Okay, so I'm tired. But I wanted to update this story so badly. I will continue it another night though so you can have this to read for now. Hope you enjoyed it and I so look forward to their journey!**

**Please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

***A/N: I'm feeling particularly eager to write about Sarah and Embry today. As many of you may have already noticed, especially those who read both of my stories, I don't like to write a bunch of mushy-gushiness. I like my characters to be more Elizabeth and Darcy and less Jane and Bingley. (If you don't get that reference, please stop reading this and read Pride and Prejudice! One of my favorites lol and definitely more deserving of your time!) Lol . . . anyway, I like my characters to go head to head and bicker and have problems. I feel that love, or true love, or imprint love or whatever can never really be perfect and if it is, it's just boring.**

**So, I like to give my characters a little feistiness and fun. Even with Embry and Sarah, who are imprinted, I still don't picture it as perfect. Who would want to read that? I wouldn't want to write it. Anyway, just my thoughts on the subject. **

**Btw . . . you may wonder why so much talk with Masen. I'm pretty sure this book will lead to a sequel. Just wanting to set that up a little. **

**I'll shut up now. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Revelations

Sarah's Point of View

It was impossible. _Sleep_ was impossible. And, why? Why couldn't I find a moment of peace and tranquility, and just pass the fuck out? The answer was simple – an alarmingly sexy man plagued every one of my thoughts. Every time I shut my eyes, there he was, entirely uninvited. I didn't want to think about him. I definitely didn't want to think about his brilliant brown eyes. Or his perfect, white teeth. Or his . . . _ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _I growled lightly.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Sarah?" whispered Masen from the other side of the door. "What's going on in there? I can't sleep with all that tossing and turning and moaning you're doing." I didn't respond. "Hello? Can I come in?"

"Yes. I guess," I answered, not really wanting company, but also hoping that Masen would distract my mind for even a moment from the hottest guy ever.

Masen came in, all decked out in his blue pjs. I sat up in the bed. "I can't sleep," I told him.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I had no idea." He plopped down beside me, his large body causing the frame to creak and moan in protest. He pulled a pillow under his head and faced me. "What's up? Why can't you sleep?"

"Because, I'm a pervert," I said, without thinking. As usual. I immediately regretted it.

He gave me a confused, albeit amused look, "I'm sorry?"

I decided if there were anyone I could talk to about this, it would be my big brother, my friend. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm a pervert. I thought he was the pervert, but now I see that I am the pervert. He might be a pervert, too or maybe not. Maybe, I'm such a big pervert that I was making things that really weren't anything into things and he's not really a pervert. Do you understand what I mean?" I looked at him hopefully.

His face was filled with even more confusion, and less humor. He answered simply, "No. That made no sense whatsoever and do you wanna know why? Because you did that thing where you think I know what you are talking about, but I don't. Reminder Sarah: if you want people to follow you stories, you have to start from the beginning."

"Embry!" I shouted uncontrollably. Then I lowered my voice to a nearly inaudible whisper. "It's Embry and all I can think about is him! And not _nice_ things. _Dirty_ things."

Masen's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. Not cool, Sare."

"You came in wanting to know what the problem was! That's it. He's the problem. First, he steals my drugs and my alcohol and then he just comes in here like he owns the place and then he stares at me like all the time! Not that I don't secretly love it, because I really, really do, but still!" I had so much more to say, but was immediately cut off.

"Whoa. Slow down. One step at a time. He stole your _drugs_?" He looked at me with a face of incredulity. I nodded. "_And_ your alcohol?" I nodded again. "Sare, when did you have drugs?"

I heard it in his voice – the big brother speech was on its way. "Oh, slow your roll there, Mase. It was just a little pot. And, he took it away from me before I could even do anything with it. And, to think, I had to flirt with Stevie to get it!"

He rolled his eyes and moaned in exasperation. "Who the hell is Stevie?"

"The guy who works at the supermarket."

"You say that like its common knowledge. Like I should just know who Stevie is and where he works."

I groaned. "We're getting off topic here! The point is that I can't sleep, because I can't stop thinking dirty things about Embry."

He didn't look altogether comfortable with the topic, but I could tell he was trying to help me out. "Okay. Listen, sis. You're fully matured now and with that comes, you know, feelings, or . . . desires . . . or other things and it's normal. Just chill."

I was a little taken aback. He made it sound so normal. So relaxed. "Chill?! He's Dad's old friend, old pack buddy and plus, the dude's just as old as _our father_! That's disgusting!"

"C'mon, Sare," he began, tone casual, "you know as well as I do that age in our world means absolutely nothing. Look at how much older Grandpa Edward is than Grandma Bella. And Dad and Grandma Bella are the same age, basically. And, yet, he's with Mom. Trust me. It's no big deal."

"So, you're saying that I should go for it with him?" I asked.

"No! Not at all what I'm saying! I'm saying _that having feelings or thoughts_ about him is okay. But, no. You're my baby sister. I don't want you _going for it_ with anyone. Not yet."

"You don't think I'm ready?"

"No."

"Why not?" I wondered, genuinely curious.

"Because," he stopped, thinking carefully about his words, "You're impetuous, Sarah. Unpredictable and impulsive. You do things without thinking them through and there are some things that I wouldn't want you to regret. There are some things that you can't take back."

"Are you talking about my virginity?"

"Yeah. As gross as that is for me to think about. Yeah. I think there are some things that we should wait for."

I was quite for a moment as I debated whether or not to ask the next question. _Did I really want to know? Eh, yeah. Why the hell not? _So, I asked him. "Are you a virgin?"

He looked at me quietly for a moment and shook his head slightly. Shocked, I found myself standing up on the bed and trying not to scream and alert the entire house of my brother's sex life. So, I mouthed as dramatically as I possibly could, _What?!_

He reached for my cell on the bedside table and quickly typed: **It happened a few years ago. I met a woman who was really, really beautiful. Her name was Katherine. **

Obviously, he didn't want everyone who wasn't sleeping in the house to know.

I typed: **And, did she know about you? What you are?**

**No. **

**So, how did it happen?**

He wrote: **She was an unhappy wife, or at least, in a way she was. Turns out that she just had a fettish. **

I was immediately intrigued. _My brother had had an affair with a married woman?! _I quickly responded: **What kind of fettish?**

He waited for some time, contemplating what to write next, what to reveal. **I don't want you to think badly of me. **

**I won't.**

His face displayed a nervousness that I had never seen before. **She was into S and M. And her husband was a traditional man. **

My mouth dropped open. _Say what?! _I quickly wrote back: **OMG! No way! Did she hurt you?!**

He just shook his head.

I cleared the screen and asked the other obvious question: **Did **_**you**_** hurt **_**her**_**?**

He nodded a nod so small; I would've never noticed it without my sharp senses. I sat there for a moment stunned. My immediate reaction was to be grossed out. I mean. My brother? An affair? S and M? Ew. But, then as I looked down at his face, I realized that my sweet, innocent, so-perfect-it-can-make-a-person-vomit brother had a secret life, which I had never known anything about. I quickly wondered if our parents knew. Surely Grandpa Edward had, at the very least, heard about it in his thoughts.

It took me a minute to respond. **How old was she?**

**38. **

I couldn't help the next question: **Did you like it?**

I had never seen that look on his before. His eyes darkened and he nodded. He actually nodded! Then he quickly took the phone from my hands and typed: **But, that's not the point. The point is I wish I would've waited. She showed me a way of life that I should've never gotten into. It led to . . . a lot of things and I wish I could take it all back. **

**What other things?**

**I'm not going to tell you that. At least not now. I just don't want you to go through what I went through. Wait. Wait until the time is right for you. Not just because you feel sexually attracted to someone. Or because you're eager to grow up. **

After I read his message, he said, "Have all the dirty thoughts you want. But, keep it there. In your head." Then he smiled and was back to his normal, goofy self, "You little pervert!" He chuckled.

I slapped him with a pillow. "You're one to talk!" We sat laughing for a few seconds. And then a thought hit me. "Are you okay?" I asked him, worried that whatever he'd been through, it had really messed him up.

He whispered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

He didn't sound very sure. But, I didn't push him on the subject.

The next day, I was awoken by a screaming Alice, demanding that everyone get down to the living room right away. I groaned and by some miracle was actually able to pull myself out of bed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My ponytail was half up, half down and I'm pretty sure that I had never looked so exhausted. _Fantasizing about boys really takes it outta of you. _I shrugged. _Eh. Who the hell cares?_

I went downstairs, stopping to notice the time on the large, grand-father clock in the living room. "Seriously, Aunt Alice? Six a.m.?"

But, she didn't answer me. Just paced around the room, talking to herself. "I just don't understand. How could this happen? Everything changed. I've been watching this whole week in my head for months now and now, it's all different!"

"Alice," Grandpa Carlisle said calmly, "Take a deep breath and talk to us. What's the problem?"

"I don't know! But, _something_ has changed and now _everything_ has changed. I'm seeing people in different spots and some people are missing at some events. And . . . Sarah? What did you do?"

Everyone turned to face me. Some faces expressed disappointment and others amusement. "What?!" I demanded. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and then asked, "Okay. Then what are you going to do?"

That pissed me off. _Was I really being accused of something I hadn't already done and had no clue of what it was? _"How am I supposed to know?! You're the one who's all knowing, right?" My tone was a little sharper than it should've been.

"Sarah," warned Dad.

"Alice," began Grandma Esme, "She hasn't done anything wrong. And if she was going to do something, maybe now she can be a little more careful and take this as a warning."

_Unbelievable! _

"Either way," continued Grandma Esme, "I think it's unfair to judge her, or accuse her, of something that she hasn't yet done."

_Okay, that's better. _

Alice seemed to realize that Grandma was right. She took a deep breath and relaxed. "I know. I'm sorry, Sarah. It's just something _has_ changed. And it seems to have everything to do with _you_. But, she's right. Really, I'm sorry." She came up to me and hugged me, which didn't really keep me from feeling pissed off, but at least she was trying. "Okay, I need helpers today. I know it's early, but let's get started, shall we?"

I nodded. Apparently, I was about to do something bad, so I figured I'd need to do whatever I could to generate good faith.

Alice began barking orders and I was given the task of going to Port Angeles with mom to buy a large amount of ribbon and lace that would be used for only God knew what. We got dressed. The weather had turned ugly, so I wore a knee-length, black sweater dress and some tall, black boots. Mom wore her usual gear – jeans, a loose, long-sleeve white sweater and tennis shoes.

"Let's go, baby," she said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door. We climbed in the car, and were about to leave; but, then I had to wait for a long five minutes while Mom and Dad repeated how much they would miss each other and how much they loved each other and blah blah blah. I think Dad told her to be careful at least a dozen times. We were finally allowed to leave after Dad blew me a kiss and told me he loved me. I returned the gesture and the words.

It didn't take long to arrive to Port Angeles. Following Alice's exact directions, Mom quickly found the fabric store. On the drive, she'd mentioned a desire to buy some fabric to make her own dress for the wedding. Apparently, she wasn't too happy with the one Aunt Alice had picked out for her. So, she was thrilled to find that the store was large and had a wide variety of things to offer her. I was bored out of my mind.

"Hey, Mom?"

She kept her attention on the yards of lace she was counting off. "Mm-hmm?"

"Can I go to that bookstore down the street that we passed?" She looked at me and I saw it – the moment when she was deciding whether or not to trust me. "I promise no drugs. No alcohol. Nothing bad. I just want to look for a book."

"What book?" she wondered, keeping her tone light.

But, I didn't really want to tell her what book. So, I lied. "I'm not really sure, but I thought I'd like to buy a new book."

"Why don't you just download one on your iPad?"

"You know I prefer paper books. The real thing." I smiled at her, trying my best to reassure her. "Please?"

She took a deep breath and smiled back. "Fine. But, to the bookstore only. Yes?" I grinned widely then and nodded my agreement. I started off, but turned at the sound of her voice. "And, Sarah? No trouble, okay? Please? For me?"

I nodded again. I knew I was a pain in the ass and sometimes, I really hated myself for it. All the shit I had done in the past, and apparently even things I was unknowingly going to do in the future, caused me to be untrustworthy. I hated that about myself. I put on my sock cap and walked to the bookstore.

It wasn't incredibly large, but it was big enough. I eventually found the book I was looking for and I began to read.

The book had my heart racing, my breathing rapid and others things happening that had never happened to me before. Thanks to my supernatural reading capabilities, I had already read it once and was rereading certain parts again through the book when I was interrupted and nearly scared half to death.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

He had caught me right in the middle of a rather embarrassing line to read: 'I don't make love. I fuck . . . hard.'

Embry's Point of View

I'd barely slept the night before. I tossed and turned until I couldn't handle that anymore. My tormented thoughts kept me fully awake. Then I phased and went for a long run to the Canadian border and back again. I always enjoyed when I could phase and just run. As long as no one else was in my head. And I'd managed to avoid that for many years.

After a long run, and a desperately-needed cold shower, I started working again on the house. Early morning came and I realized that I'd need some caulk for the bathroom. I thought about going to the old store to see if Paul and Rachel sold some there, but then I decided I didn't really want to see anybody. I wanted to be lost in my private thoughts about my imprint and not be forced into unwelcomed small talk.

So, I headed to Port Angeles. I wasn't in the store long before I noticed my long-legged beauty walking across the street and entering a bookstore. The wolf inside me wanted to immediately join his imprint. But, in an effort to be controlled, I decided that I'd do my shopping and return home. It took everything inside me to resist.

And in the end, the wolf won. I loaded up my rented truck, started the engine and then turned it off. "Damn it." I couldn't help it. I quickly found myself standing inside the bookstore. I knew she was still there. I could feel the pull towards her. I obediently followed it.

I found her sitting in a corner, her back to me. At first, I was worried. I could hear her heart beating at an alarmingly rapid pace. Her breathing was rough. _Was she sick? _Using all my mental strength, I forced myself to stay put and observe her from behind. Eventually, it became clear that she was in fact okay, but whatever she was reading was impacting her greatly. I needed to know. If she liked the book, I was sure I would, too.

"What are you reading?" I asked, entirely intrigued. She yelped in surprise and threw the book in the air. I caught it easily with one hand.

I wanted to grin, but I managed to keep a straight face. "Fifty Shades of Grey?"

She remained still on the floor, facing me and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. I was a little taken aback. In the short time I had known her, I had never seen her look so vulnerable.

But, she recovered quickly and that attitude returned. "Yeah? So?"

I sat down next to her and felt a pain in my chest when she scooted further back from me. I tried to keep my cool. "So . . . why are you reading this? Isn't it . . . I don't know . . . a little inappropriate for you?"

She pulled the book from my hands. "No. In fact, it's surprisingly dull compared to real life."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? Whose real life?"

"Mine," she stated.

_What?! She can't be serious and if she is I'm going to kill whoever he is, or they are. _I suppressed the growl building inside of me. "Really?"

"Yep. I was expecting something about it to be shocking or maybe introduce me to a lifestyle that I really didn't know anything about, but really . . . I'm a little disappointed."

I saw it then in her face. She was bluffing. _Okay my little imprint, I can play this game. _"I couldn't agree more."

For an instant, she looked surprised, but as I had already learned, she was a master at facial expressions. "You've read it?" I nodded. I had read it, years ago. I was always a little envious of Christian.

"So," she began confidently, "You see then why it's boring? I mean, who hasn't done these things? Right?"

"Absolutely," I agreed. "Do your parents know that you are such an . . . experienced woman?" And that was what I was struggling with. _Was she a woman? Or still just a girl?_

She tilted her chin up. "I don't know. I don't really care. I do what I want when I want and with whom I want. That part of my life is my business only. Not theirs."

"I see, but you know, I don't think this book is so very boring to you, as you claim it to be."

"And why is that?"

"I have my reasons." I realized then how incredibly turned on I was and while one part of my brain was screaming that I was pushing far beyond my self-established limits, the other was desperate to continue the conversation with her. I heard my voice deepen when I asked her, "Do you like it? The book? Or," I decided to continue playing her game, "when you do those things in real life?"

Her eyes widened a bit and she bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I really don't think that's any of your business, either."

_But, I want it to be. _She stood up and placed the book on a nearby shelf. "I have to go," she said, voice a bit shaky.

"Me, too."

"Good." She walked past me and out of the store. I followed, admiring the way she walked. The way her long legs looked in those tall, black boots and the way her hips swayed perfectly. I didn't even pay attention to how long I had followed her until she turned to face me. "You're following me. Again."

I looked back and saw that we had walked a couple of blocks. _How the hell did that happen? _I wondered. I turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, you do."

"And again, I apologize."

"Fine. Apology accepted. Bye, now." She began to walk away and I felt myself involuntarily take a step forward. I forced myself to stop.

She walked another block, without turning around and I finally found the strength to return to my truck. I walked slowly. My feet felt like heavy weights, but I did make it back to my vehicle. I got in and jumped when I saw her sitting in the passenger seat. I looked around, confused.

She smiled and explained, "Supernatural speed is the best, isn't it?" My heart clenched as I realized that was the first true smile she'd ever given me.

It was spectacular. But, it was gone quickly. She was serious once again, studying me with serious, green eyes.

I gave her a cocky smile and asked, "Now who's following who?"

She didn't answer, just narrowed her eyes at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you want something?" I wondered. Not that she had to want anything. I would happily sit in my truck in silence and let her stare at me all day if that was what she wanted.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"Okay." I met her gaze and for a several long moments we sat, engaged in a staring contest. Neither blinked. Neither spoke. Neither moved so much as a single muscle. I had the distinct feeling that she wanted to intimidate me. And in a way, she did. She threatened to destroy all the walls that I had built up over the years. All the boundaries I had set for myself. And, yet, I wasn't about to show her that.

So, I waited, patiently for her to say something, anything. Or to make some sort of movement.

It worked. She folded first.

"Do you really think that book is boring?" she demanded. "Because I don't believe you."

"Funny," I said, "I don't believe you, either."

"You didn't answer my question," she stated.

"I don't have to answer your question." I was beginning to realize that with my imprint, my Sarah, she'd have to be shown who was in charge. And I liked to be in charge. I was used to being in charge. And imprint or not, she wasn't going to take that from me.

"Why were you following me today?"

"Why did you follow me?" I retorted.

"I asked you first."

"And I want you to answer first," I responded, entirely relaxed and loving having her so near.

She lightly growled and shook her head. "No."

"Fine. Don't answer, but would you mind telling me if you plan on staying here with me? If so, fine, but I'm taking you with me to my house. If not, then get out. I have things to do." I expected some sort of shock from her from my forwardness, but she shocked me instead.

"Then take me to your house," she commanded.

_Not a good idea, little imprint. _"Didn't I warn you to stay away from me?"

"Yes."

"Then . . . why are you here?"

"Because a person is only warned of things that are bad or dangerous. So, are you bad? Or are you dangerous?"

"Yes."

She smiled evilly. "Sounds like fun."

I couldn't help but grin back at her. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. She licked her lips and said, "I'll be right back."

I didn't ask her where she was going, but she was gone only for about five minutes. "I thought maybe you weren't going to come back," I said.

"I told you I would."

"Yes, but I've already established that I don't believe everything you say."

I turned the key and the engine roared to life. "That's good," she said. "Because sometimes, I lie."

"Why?"

"Because it feels wrong," she purred. I felt a shiver ripple through my body.

"And you like doing things that are wrong?"

She looked through the windshield and spoke softly, "I like trouble."

I smiled softly and thought, _Oh, shit. You and me both? This is going to be bad. _

_Really, really bad. _

Sarah's Point of View

Mom had agreed, although a bit nervously, to let me go with Embry. After a short call to Dad, I assured him that Embry mentioned that he was renovating his home and that it was a lot of work and that I could help him.

That of course, was a lie. I had overheard Embry talking about it at the party the night before. But, I thought it was the only good excuse I could come up with. After all, what was I going to say? That I was going with him so that I could let my fantasies run wild. And, sitting in his truck, only a few feet from him, they were certainly going wild. I licked my lips as the feel of the heat that rolled off him hit my hands.

I immediately wished that I were Anastasia and he were Christian and that he was taking me to his home to offer something scandalous and wicked. After my brother's big speech the night before, I couldn't help but become interested in the workings of S and M. And of course, if a girl wanted to know about S and M, what better book to reference?

Although, I still didn't quite understand everything in the book. I had been forced to look up several terms on my iPhone while reading. _I thought flogging was simply something people did to punish others in a town square for adultery or something like that. _I had no idea that the world existed as it does. Sure, I knew what S and M was, but I had never really given it much thought.

But, at that moment, I was fascinated. I worried for my brother, because, evidently it had really messed him up once upon a time. But, maybe that was because he entered into it without really wanting it, or without really trying to understand it. Maybe, the problem was that he let his emotions get involved. Maybe, she broke his heart in the end. Maybe, that was the key. Don't get involved emotionally and then you don't have to worry about it messing with your head.

Embry drove the car in silence and I said nothing as my mind raced through the possibilities. I wasn't certain that I really wanted to try any of those things. I wasn't even certain that I was ready for sex. I was just looking for something interesting in life. And I had found it.

When we arrived to Embry's home, I noticed how quaint and darling it really was. _Darling? _I made a face at myself. _Did I really just use that word?_

"What's that face for?" Embry asked, in that sexy, deep bass that made me want to jump on him and do whatever a woman did when she jumped on a man.

"Nothing," I answered. For whatever reason, I did not want him to know how much he interested me. We went into his house and I wondered if he'd take me to his bed and tie me up. _Wait! What?! Okay, side effect of reading dirty books: Dirty thoughts arise in every, imaginable situation. _

I shook my head and asked, "Do you have any Coke?" He gave me an exasperated look. I rolled my eyes when I understood why. "Not coke, like cocaine. Coke like Coca-Cola."

"Blue cooler," he said, waving his hand in the direction. When I opened it and spotted all the bottled-beers, I couldn't resist. I picked one up and tried pasting the sexiest, most playful smile on my face that I could.

"Please?" I asked sweetly.

His eyes narrowed and darkened, but he smiled kindly and answered, "Only if you promise not to tell your parents and if you pass me one, too."

"Deal." I tossed him a beer and decided to begin with a long list of questions that I needed him to answer. If he were going to be my fun, I was certainly going to take advantage of it. We tapped our bottles together and said cheers. I took a small sip and asked, "Are you a sexual deviant?"

He chocked a bit on his beer, but remained calm. "Excuse me?"

"I heard you own a club."

"And?"

"And that you have prostitutes there." He didn't answer me. He picked up one of the bags from the hardware store and begin unloading it onto the kitchen table. "Do you?"

He took another swig of his beer, but still didn't answer.

"Do you sell drugs?"

"Why don't we try for another topic? Something that's not about bad things. You know like art, or music, or sports or politics . . . anything else."

"Okay," I answered. "Picasso is my favorite artist. I like just about all music, but especially hard rock. Not a big sports fan and I could care less about politics. Are you in the mafia?"

He laughed then and I noticed how beautiful he was when he did so. "No. Not in the mafia. You don't like to talk about things like art?"

I made a face. "I can, and have, talked about art and music and history and just about anything else with my family. There are other things I want to talk about."

"And, why don't you talk about them with your family? Bella was always liberal. Talk to her." He began opening a can of paint and I sat down at the table and watched him work.

"Maybe, but not when you're her grand-daughter. She almost ripped Uncle Emmett's head off for teaching me curse words. And, I do feel like I can talk to Mase, because he's the best brother ever, but he's still my brother. You know?"

Sadness crossed his features for a moment and he answered, "Yes, I know."

_Okay, I hit a nerve. _I tried to redirect his attention. "So, the point is I want you to answer my questions."

"And you expect me to do everything you say?"

"No," I admitted, smiling, "But, I do like that idea."

He chuckled. "Come with me."

I followed him, beer in hand, to a back room that had been emptied. Plastic was laid down, covering the carpeted floor. "Nice room," I commented.

"It was my mother's."

"Oh," I immediately felt badly for him. I had never lost a family member, and as much as they drove me insane, I wouldn't want to know that sort of pain.

"So," he began, interrupting my thoughts, "Who told you that I own a club?" He picked up a paint roller and began working. I sat on the floor and watched, admiring the way his muscles rippled with each movement under his white t-shirt.

"I heard it last night at the party. Jared and Seth were talking about it. So, it's true then?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But, you're not in the mob?" He laughed. "And, you don't have prostitutes?"

"I don't exactly call them that." I sat up, interest peaked.

"What do you call them?"

"Escorts."

"Isn't that just a fancy word for prostitutes?" He laughed again.

"Do you sleep with them?" I wondered, instantly hating the idea.

"No. Never."

Then another thought hit me. "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Have you ever been married?"

"That's a lot of questions. No. No and no."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't met the one, yet." He stopped and rephrased. "I mean, I've met the one. Just haven't gone anywhere with it yet."

I felt my face twist in disgust. _Stupid bitch. _"Me, too," I said, immediately regretting it. _Why do I always have to lie?_

He turned to face me. "You, too? You've met the one?" Something was in his eyes that I didn't quite recognize.

"Yep, he's a great guy. Have you met him? He's . . . " I searched my brain for a name, any name. "Mikael. Jared and Kim's son? Great guy."

He let out harsh breath and for a moment, looked a bit sick.

"Mikael?" he asked. "Really?"

"Yep. He should be here tomorrow actually. At the party at Jared's bar? He's coming in from Seattle. He studies at the university down there and so, yeah." I had heard all that at the party the night before, too. I had only met Mikael a handful of times, but he was a nice guy. Handsome, too. But, not Embry-handsome.

"That's . . . great," he answered and left the room. I followed him out of the bedroom. He went to a cabinet and produced a bottle of whiskey. He yanked off the top and began to chug it.

"Are you an alcoholic?" I asked.

"Once upon a time."

"But, you're not now?"

Embry's Point of View

_Only when I receive the worst news ever. _

***A/N: So, we see that in many ways Sarah is still quite immature. But, I think that she's really just wanting to impress Embry and I think deep down, she fears that people may see through her or hurt her in some way. I think she is, deep down, a complex person. Who knows? We have to explore her a little more. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Lessons Learned

***A/N: Okay, so this is chapter will not be an easy read for some people. If you have a problem with sexual scenes, especially intense, rough scenes, then please don't read this and upset yourself. I understand this kind of stuff is not for everyone. Otherwise, if you feel you can handle it, read on! **

**Enjoy! I know I'll enjoy writing it hehe**

Chapter 7 – Lessons Learned

Third Person Point of View

_Why did I have to lie? _Sarah wondered. She'd stayed at Embry's for another half hour before her mother had stopped by and told her it was time to go home. The entire time, neither she nor Embry had spoken another word. It had been entirely too awkward for the both of them. _Now, I have to pretend to be with Mikael. _Not that he was such a bad guy to have to be with, but she wanted to be with Embry. She hated the fact that he had found the one. Surely, that meant that he had imprinted. Frustrated, she punched a hole through the wall of the bathroom.

Bella was on the other side of the wall. Despite the fact that her grand-daughter had just left a gaping hole in the wall, Bella was surprisingly calm. She looked through the hole and asked, "Something you need to talk about?"

"Boys are stupid," declared Sarah. "That's it! Talk's over."

Bella smiled patiently. "Sometimes. But, then again, sometimes women are stupid, too."

"Yes! You know what, Grandma? You are absolutely right! I was stupid. Not him. Me. Why did I have to get in that stupid truck?!"

"Whose truck?"

Sarah did not have any desire to discuss her problem any further with her grandmother. "Never mind. I'm going to hunt." At her supernatural speed, she ran outside, jumped over the small stream behind the Cullen home and ran until she was sure she was far enough away from them.

She didn't get far when she heard Bella scream, "Be back in an hour! We have to go to Jared's party!"

She was feeling beyond frustrated with herself, but it was nothing, she thought that a little feeding couldn't take care of. First, she found a large bear to feast upon. Then she went for a deer. But in the end, she still felt horrible. She began to scream and shout and punch her way through several fallen trees. It wasn't long before she heard a rustle in the leaves behind her. She quickly scanned the area, but found nothing. But, she could smell him. A wolf was near. She rolled her eyes.

She knew it wasn't Masen and it wasn't her father. It was a scent she vaguely recognized. Suddenly, a giant, black wolf jumped her and pinned her tightly to the ground. She laughed when she realized who he was. "Mikael! Get off me!"

He did as he was told and even though he was in his wolf form, Sarah could tell he was smiling. He motioned with his head to a bush and she understood that he was going to phase and change.

When he came out, Sarah was impressed. It had been a while since she had seen him. The last time was a couple years before and he still hadn't turned. He had grown considerably and she admired his body, recognizing that he was in fact, very attractive. But, he still couldn't reach Embry's level in her mind.

Mikael, the twenty-one year old son of Jared and Kim, was known for being exceptionally funny and always willing to do anything. He ran up to Sarah, scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Ugh! Mikael! Can't breathe!" Sarah managed to huff a couple of laughs though.

"Sarah Black! I can't believe it!" He sat her down and immediately began with his jokes. "So, when did you get those?" He asked, pointing to her breasts. "Last time I saw you, those were definitely not there!"

Sarah flipped him off and he burst into laughter. "Damn! Sarah Black! It is so good to see you!"

Sarah wondered briefly if he had imprinted on her. In a way, she'd hoped that he had. That would certainly make things for her much easier. She decided to ask, but opted for a sarcastic tone, "Oh, God Mikael, you didn't imprint on me, did you?"

He stared at her jokingly for a few seconds and then smiled, "Nah! I guess not. Too bad for you, sweetheart. Guess you'll just have to fantasize about being with me."

Sarah punched him playfully. "Shut up!"

They small talked for a while, walking through the forest at a normal, human pace. Finally, Sarah got up the courage to ask her friend for a favor. "Mikael? I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Okay, so, don't get upset, but I kind of sort of told someone that you and I were together."

He grinned. "So, you have been fantasizing about me then?"

"No! It's just . . . ugh . . . I don't even know why I said it! It just came out and then I couldn't take it back!" Sarah explained.

"Okay, so what's the favor?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend this week." Mikael laughed. "And to really be in love with me." Then she went on to explain to him the rest of her diabolical plan. She left out the part that Embry had anything to do with it.

"Ha! You gotta be kidding me, Sare. Do you have any idea what your father would do to me? In case you've forgotten, your father is my alpha and can pretty much make my life miserable if he wanted to. If I were imprinted on you, things would be different, but I can't do this."

"Please? Pretty please, Mikael?" She gave him a pouty look and waited for him to give in.

Which he eventually did. "Ah. Fine, but when this all goes bad, you're gonna be the one to tell your old man that this was all your idea! Understand?"

"Deal," Sarah said, offering him her hand. He shook it willingly.

Mikael groaned. "I am so getting in trouble for this one."

Third Person Point of View

Embry was half-way drunk by the time he had showered and prepared himself for the party. As he stumbled about, he put on his suit, no tie and decided against driving to Jared's. Instead, he called Seth.

"Hello? Embry? Hey man! How's it going? Don't you even dare say that you aren't coming tonight. We already went through all this. Besides if I'm right, you're probably just dying to see Sarah. You know? Now that you're imprinted and all." He chuckled.

"Yeah, no. I'm going. It's just, I've had a couple of glasses of Scotch, or five or six or seven. I can't really remember how many. Anyway, can you swing by on the way there and give me a ride?"

"Sure thing. See you in about fifteen."

Seth did stop by and pick up his nearly inebriated friend. "Whoa. Looking a little rough there, buddy."

"Feeling a little rough, but hey, I'm here for you tonight, my brother."

They arrived at Jared's bar and restaurant, which had been closed for a special event that night. Apparently, Alice had thought it a good idea to give a wedding shower to both the bride and groom and therefore, she had, after much preparation, put together a beautiful party for the happy couple. Everyone arrived with their wedding gifts, ready to celebrate them.

Upon their arrival, Embry went straight for the bar. He sat down and ordered a glass of Scotch which he quickly downed.

"Looks like you started early this evening," said Jacob, coming up to sit beside him on a bar stool.

Embry turned to his once best friend and thought about spilling his guts to him. Then he reconsidered and ordered another shot. "Yep."

They talked for a few moments before their attention was caught at the two beauties walking through the door.

Jacob was stunned. He'd never seen his wife dressed like that before. Nessie wore a short, red miniskirt that should've been considered illegal to wear in his opinion. Her five-inch black stilettos showed off a pair of long, white legs that Jacob had always known existed, but had never seen displayed in such a way. Her hair was fluffier and curlier than normal and she wore a bit more makeup than usual. Jacob cleared his throat and smiled at his wife. He avoided standing, not wanting to show the entire world the effect she had on him physically.

"Doesn't Mom look hot, Dad?" Sarah asked. It wasn't until that moment that Jacob had even noticed his daughter had come into the bar.

On the other hand, she'd had Embry's attention from the moment she walked through the door. He hated it. She looked stunning. She wore a black dress that showed just enough, although not too much, of everything. Her long, lightly-tanned legs looked longer than ever in those heels she wore and he felt his heart palpitate at the very sight of her.

But, more than anything, he noticed the arm she currently held onto. It belonged to Jared's son, Mikael. He wanted to rip that arm off.

"What are you two doing here together?" Jacob asked.

_Good_, thought Embry. _Put that little shit in his place and tell him to get the fuck away from what's mine. _The glass that Embry held in his hand shattered, capturing everyone's interest.

"Whoa. Easy there, buddy. You alright?" asked Jacob.

"Fucking fantastic," Embry said darkly. "Great party." He grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the blood from his hand, watching as it healed itself quickly.

Jacob returned his attention to his wife and then his daughter. "Did you do that to her?"

"Yep," answered Sarah, proudly. "And you are welcome."

Nessie joined them at that time. "Hi, honey. So, what do you think?"

Sarah motioned to her mother to make a little turn and Nessie did, smiling.

Jacob held back the thoughts that came to his mind, censoring them instead and saying, "You look amazing, Ness." He pulled her into his arms and she blushed a deep red. After a few seconds, Jacob returned his attention to his daughter and her escort. "But, what's going on here?"

"Dad, I needed a date. So, here we are. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Embry grunted and kept drinking.

"Jake," began Nessie, "Let them have some fun. Besides, we'll be here all night with them. Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yeah, a little too beautiful. How short is that dress?"

"Dad! Come on!"

Mikael laughed and Embry balled his fists, wanting nothing more than to punch his face in. "Jake. C'mon. We're just hanging out."

Jacob looked carefully at Mikael and said, "Fine. But, just remember. I can see everything that goes on inside that head of yours and if I see anything that upsets me, I will make your life hell. Got it?"

"He gets it," answered Sarah. The entire time she had been pretending that she didn't notice Embry, but the truth was he'd been the focus of her every moment since she'd arrived. Since before then even. She'd chosen her dress, her makeup, her hairstyle, her shoes . . . everything in an effort to please him, to get him to notice her.

"Hi, Embry," she began, moving closer to Mikael, who gladly played along. "Having fun?"

He didn't look at her and she felt incredibly disappointed. "Loads."

Sarah spent the entire night trying to make Embry jealous. She laughed and flirted and danced and did everything she could with Mikael to get some sort of reaction from Embry.

And she did make him jealous. She succeeded greatly, but Embry was determined not to show her that. In the end, if she were happy with Mikael, then fine, he'd let her be. He didn't want to take away a moment of her happiness, but inside, he felt like he was suffocating. Slowly. Painfully.

With each one of her laughs at Mikael's jokes, with each soft touch of her hand on his arm or face, with each dance where Mikael's hands always found her perfect waste . . . Embry felt himself falling, piece by piece, away from insanity.

But, Sarah was left unsatisfied. "Okay," she whispered to Mikael. "We need to step this up a bit. Follow my lead. You know what we need to do now."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again? Because all I can see myself getting out of this is an ass-kicking from your Dad and your brother and uncles and you have a lot of people in your family to be afraid of."

Sarah breathed deeply and agreed, "You're right. Okay. How about this? You want me to make it worth your while? Remember my mother's friend, Sasha? Nahuel's sister? You liked her right? I saw it in your face last time we were all together."

"Yeah?"

"I have her number and I happen to know that she's currently in San Francisco. I'm sure she'd be willing to come up and enjoy this week's festivities and have a little fun with a wolf, if you know what I mean? She's always admitted to being a little loose."

Mikael grinned. He did want Sasha, desperately. "Deal. Let's do it."

And the biggest, riskiest part of the plan was then set in motion. "Mom?" asked Sarah, loudly enough so that she knew Embry would hear. "Can Mikael and I go back to the house? And, maybe, watch a movie or something?"

Nessie looked a bit unsure. "Really? But, the party has just started. We'll be here for several more hours."

"I know, but we don't mind." Sarah waited hopefully. Fortunately for her, Nessie and Jacob were so wrapped up in each other that neither paid very close attention to Sarah's behavior that night.

"Okay, but just be careful and don't do anything irresponsible," said Nessie, after having spoken with Jake about their wishes to return home.

"Remember what I said, kid," called Jake from across the room. "I will find out."

Mikael shivered at the thought of upsetting his Alpha. He knew better.

As they were leaving, Edward met them in the parking lot. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they both replied, a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh. You've both been very careful with your thoughts, tonight. But, I can tell there's something underneath your immediate thoughts. What is it?"

"Edward," warned Bella from the door of the restaurant. "You know how I feel about that. Let them go."

"Fine, but just remember this, both of you, I see everything. Don't upset me."

They got in Mikael's car and started toward the Cullen mansion. When they were far enough down the road, Mikael spoke, "You better pay up, kid. My life is on the line here."

Sarah already had her phone out. "I'm texting Sasha as we speak. She said she'll be here for Friday night's parties and the wedding on Saturday and I've already told her that you're going to be her date and she says that she's looking forward to it."

Mikael grinned evilly. "Then let's get this show on the road." His foot pressed down heavily on the pedal and the car flew forward.

Embry couldn't stand the idea of them leaving together, so he phased, carried his clothes and shoes by their strings in his mouth and went to the Cullen house. By the time he got there and phased back, Sarah and Mikael were already inside. In an upstairs bedroom. With the blinds closed. And he heard no sounds whatsoever coming from a television.

Sarah peeked out the window and caught his shadow passing below. "Now," she mouthed at Mikael.

Sarah didn't really know how to do this, but Mikael led her through it. "You look so beautiful, tonight," he said. "But, this dress, it needs to go."

Sarah held back a giggle and Mikael rolled his eyes. When she was composed, Sarah asked, "You really think so?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

Sarah didn't remove her dress, but she purred, "Now, what? Now what should I do?"

"Come here, baby," Mikael said. They made a few sexual noises and soon, it was more than Embry could handle.

He bursted into the Cullen home and headed directly for their bedroom.

"Ah! More! Oh yeah! That's it! Right there!" Were the sounds he heard coming from the bedroom.

He broke the door when he went through it and was surprised to find them fully dressed, jumping up and down on the bed. Not touching. Not kissing. Not fucking. Not doing any of the things that he'd imagined them doing.

They both stopped immediately. Sarah smiled triumphantly and Mikael looked at both of them, confused, "This was all about him?" He asked Sarah, surprised.

Sarah didn't say anthing for a moment. She just stared at Embry who glared back at her. "Sasha's coming on Friday, Mikael. Thank you for your help. You can go now."

"This is fucked up," Mikael said, but gladly left to join his friends on the beach where they were currently having a kegger. "See you, Sare."

Sarah remained standing on the bed while Embry remained motionless, staring up at her. They both listened as Mikael's car started and when they could no longer hear it on the highway, Embry spoke.

"You think that was funny?"

"I think you fell for it and yes, that amuses me."

"Why?"

"Because why would you care if you'd really found the one as you claim to have?" Sarah questioned.

"That's what this is about? What was this? A way to prove to me that you are just as immature as I thought you were?"

Sarah stiffened, "I. Am. Not. Immature."

"Oh, right," Embry said, his tone deeply dark, "You're so grown up. So . . . _experienced_. Right?"

Sarah swallowed hard, but her stubbornness got the best of her. "That's right."

Embry growled deeply and turned, punching his hand through the wall. Sarah jerked in surprise. "Do you have any idea how angry I am right now?" he inquired. "Any idea what I was planning to do to Mikael? My friend's son? Do you, Sarah?!" He was yelling now. Shaking from anger.

"Oh, calm down!" She shouted. "It's not such a big deal. So I one-upped you? You deserve it."

"Why?! Why do I deserve this?!" Embry demanded.

"Because . . .because . . ."

"Get down off that bed," Embry ordered. His voice turned soft, too soft, but in that softness lied a menacing threat that made Sarah shiver. She suddenly felt frightened, worrying that she really had pushed him too far; although, not knowing why.

She regained the strength in her voice, but she still felt fear rippling through her body. "I wanted to prove a point. That you want me. That the girl that you think is the one can still lose you to me. And that I have the control here. When you bursted into this room, you proved my point exactly the way I wanted you to."

"I said, get down off that bed."

"No."

Embry's fists clenched beside him and he turned to face her. He walked to the edge of the bed and repeated himself, "Get down."

"NO!" she shouted, her hands on her hips. She lifted her chin in defiance.

Embry growled and yanked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. She screamed in surprise and fought him as he forced her off the bed. She was strong, of course, but he was stronger and faster. In no time, he had her off the bed and against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head and she squealed from the pain.

"You're hurting me!" she yelled.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? I was going to kill him. I wanted to kill him," Embry whispered in her ear. "Stop squirming!"

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Do not ever do that again. You do not lie to me again. You do not deceive me again. And you do not ever think for even a second more in your lifetime that you have control in this situation, because I always have the power, Sarah. Do you understand me?" He put pressure on her neck and more on her wrists above her head.

"Answer me, Sarah," he demanded, applying even more pressure to her neck.

At that point, Sarah truly felt fear and she could no longer hide it. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand you."

"Now repeat these words, 'I will never lie to you again.'"

"I will never lie to you again."

"I will never deceive you again."

"I will never deceive you again."

"I have no control here." She didn't repeat the words. "Say it, Sarah."

Her voice shook, "I have no control here."

He released his grip slightly on her neck and tried to calm himself, "Good girl." He ran his fingers lightly across her cheek.

"Who controls you, Sarah?" He whispered. Stubborn Sarah didn't want to allow him a response. But, at the same time, she couldn't deny that she found the entire experience to be rather . . . alluring. "Answer me," he demanded.

She couldn't believe that she was going to give in. "You," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Say it louder."

"You do. You control me."

"Good girl." He backed away from her then. He took a few deep breaths and tried to control himself, but he was already too far gone. It was a lost cause. "Now I want you to prove it."

Sarah rubbed at her wrists and her neck, amazed at how sore he'd left them. She looked at him and asked, "How?"

"Get on your knees," he demanded quietly.

"What?!" she asked, shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Embry had her against the wall again, only this time he pressed the front of her body into the wall and locked her arms around her back. "Do not question me. Ever." Sarah shook and gasped. Embry leaned down ,his mouth at her ear and whispered, "And do not pretend that you don't like this. I can smell your arousal, darling. Now, do as I say." He forced her to face him again and pushed her down to her knees.

Sarah felt tears prickle her eyes. A part of her wanted to run away. But, the larger part, a part she'd never known existed, longed to stay. It was a strange feeling: to be scared of someone, but at the same time, to trust them entirely. She looked up at him as he stood over her, silently observing her, and realized that he was right. She did like it. She liked it entirely too much.

"I knew it. When I saw you reading that book today," he said, removing his black jacket and undoing the cuff links. "When I heard your heart and saw how flushed you were. Not to mention the strength of your arousal. Right there. In a bookstore. My God, Sarah. I was jealous. I'll admit. Of the book. Of Mikael. But, surely you realize now. You are mine."

Sarah took a deep, ragged breath. "Embry? I . . ."

"Close your mouth. Do not speak until you are invited to speak, do you understand?"

She nodded, remembering what she'd learned earlier from that damned book. Was he a dominant? Did he want her to be his submissive? At first, came panic; but, as she thought about all the danger and trouble and wildness that it could offer her, an involuntary smile crossed her face. At that point, she shook not from terror, but from anticipation.

"You like the idea. Good. That will make things easier. And, as you've read that book, I assume you understand the basics."

"Yes."

"You will answer me with 'yes, sir.'"

"Yes, sir."

"Look at me." She did as she was told. "I want you to always keep those eyes where I can see them. Do you understand?" He knelt down beside her. "Such beautiful eyes."

"Thank you," she replied softly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't ask questions." He stood up and went to lean against the wall opposite the bed. "Get up. Walk to the bed, slowly."

She did as she was told.

"Face the bed, back to me. Now, take off your dress. Over your head."

She did so, but felt incredibly embarrassed and realized that maybe Anastasia didn't know shit, because this was not as easy it seemed for her. She wanted to grab the blanket off the bed and cover herself up. Not that she was entirely naked. She still had on her black panties and bra, but still. She felt naked. She wondered what he was thinking, wishing she could see his face.

He didn't say anything for several minutes and she became frustrated. She risked looking over her shoulder at him and asked, "What the hell?" His eyes opened widely, but other than that he remained calm.

"What did I tell you, Sarah about talking?" He took a few steps to her.

"I know, but, I'm just standing here in my underwear!"

"And you will stand there until I'm ready for you to move. Until then, close your mouth." He forced her to remain there for another agonizingly long ten minutes. Finally, he spoke again, "Get on the bed and face me. Lay back on the pillows."

She did and she waited for him to tell her what to do next. "Take off your bra."

Sarah breathed deeply. Did she really want to do this? _Danger. Trouble. Stop being such a baby!_ So, keeping eye contact, as she was told to do, she took her bra off and felt her cheeks burn in response.

Embry remained unmoving, leaning calmly against the wall in front of the bed. "Perfect tits. Lick your finger, Sarah and now, rub your nipple. I want them tight and hard." Sarah doubted very much that that would make them . . . _Okay, I'm wrong. _Her eyes dropped to her own breast and she watched as her pink nipple turned hard. "Now, the other," commanded Embry.

She moaned softly as she touched herself and Embry reveled in the sound. He was certain he'd never heard such an enticing sound in his life. "Take off you panties, Sarah. Now." She doubted for a moment and he saw it. "If I see that look again, I will be forced to punish you. So far, I've been lenient, because I highly doubt you've been in this situation before, but let me assure you, Sarah, I will not stand for it much longer. Tell me that you wish to stop or tell me that you will obey me. But, choose and choose now."

"I will obey you," she decided, moving to slip off her black, lacy panties.

"I will obey you what?"

"I will obey you, sir."

"Good girl." Embry sucked in a sharp breath when she was revealed to him. She kept her legs too closely together for his tastes though. "Spread your legs. Wider. Wider. Let me see all of you."

Sarah then decided that there could be nothing more humiliating, nor exciting, as the position she was currently in. She felt something sliding down herself and quickly worried that she'd started her period.

"You are so wet for me," admired Embry. He inhaled deeply. "And you smell so fucking good. I'm very satisfied with you right now, Sarah. You're doing well and I expect you to continue. Now, touch your pussy, but make no noise."

Sarah reluctantly touched herself and was amazed at the wetness she found there. "Faster," he demanded. "Harder." She followed his orders as he continued to bark them out at her. Where to touch, how to touch, but eventually, she could no longer hold it back and a moan escaped her lips. He was on top of her then. In a flash.

And he was disappointed.

He locked her arms above her head and said, far too calmly, "You did not just do that, Sarah when I specifically told you not to."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling as though she really had let him down. And hating herself for feeling guilty for it at the same time. She quickly added, "Sir."

"I don't want your fucking apology, Sarah. I want your obedience. All I wanted you to do was to pleasure yourself. To watch you cum. The only thing I asked was for you to not make one damn noise, but no. You couldn't do that. You couldn't control yourself, so now I have to control you even more. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly and answered, "Yes, sir."

He reached for a scarf that lied on her bedside table and tied her hands up. "I know you can easily break this, but if you do, so help me, Sarah, you will regret it."

He used another scarf to wrap around her mouth and Sarah, although she was enjoying it, was also feeing beyond emotional and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Seeing this, Embry told her, "Tell me if you want me to stop. Otherwise, control yourself, woman."

He waited for a moment and when she had nothing to say, he covered her mouth once again. "All I wanted Sarah was for you to feel pleasure, but now it's my turn. It's my turn to take what I want, because you couldn't listen to me. Next time, you will listen."

He flipped her around until she was lying across his lap and he didn't hesitate. He landed a blow to her ass and she whimpered. "Every time you make a sound, you add another to your punishment." He did it again and again until she found the strength not to make a sound.

She hated it.

And, she loved it.

A part of her wanted more. _Needed_ more.

And, Embry, who had never imagined having an imprint, let alone engaging in this sort of sexual activity with one, had never felt more in control of his life. This was how he felt control of things around him. After so many years of his uncontrollable nature ruining his life and people around him, he'd found that this was the way he released it. He purged.

Even though it hurt him to hurt his imprint, he wanted to teach her. He wanted, needed her to learn that self-control was necessary in the world. And if one did not possess such control, one would surely hurt themselves or those around them.

He didn't want her to feel that kind of pain. So, he showed her another kind of pain. If he could control her, he could protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from herself. That was his rationalization.

When her sounds of pain ceased, he rewarded her. "That's my girl," he cooed, lightly rubbing her red ass. He licked his lips, marveling at the soft skin that he'd just beaten. "That's it, Sarah. Control. Do you feel it? Do you see how you can control yourself? And when you control yourself, and you do as your told, you get rewarded."

He allowed his hand to dip further down her ass until he found her wet pussy. He stroked her lips and whispered, "So, so fucking wet. Keep quiet, baby. No noises. Be a good girl for me." He dipped three long fingers inside her and being that no one had ever touched her like that, Sarah fought to maintain the control Embry demanded of her. She squirmed, but she made no sounds, repressing the moan of both pain and pleasure.

Again, tears spilled over as he worked her with his fingers. She wanted so badly to moan and was forced to fight it so hard. She was sure at certain points that she would fail and he'd beat her again. But, it wasn't the beating that she didn't want. She didn't want to let him down. She wanted him to be happy with her.

"I am so pleased with you, Sarah. You're doing so well." He felt her walls start to clench and her legs shook violently. He flipped her in his arms, removed the scarf from her mouth, but left the one binding her wrists. "Now, you can make all the noise you want, love." He slammed his fingers back inside her and used his thumb to draw circles around her clit.

Sarah screamed from the pleasure. The pleasure that he was wielding between her legs and the pleasure he gave her by allowing her to make noise. She felt free again and realized just how much freedom was to be valued.

She'd never had an orgasm before, but when she came it was unmistakable. It rocked through her body and she wondered if it were possible to die from such pleasure.

When she was coming down, Embry whispered soft words of his approval to her. He demanded that she lick her cum off his fingers and then he kissed her deeply. Her first kiss. He forced his tongue in her mouth and she met him, stroke for stroke. When he was certain she wanted more, he pulled back and smiled sweetly down at her.

He stood up with her in his arms and laid her back down on the bed. Sarah watched him hopefully, hoping that this would continue forever. But, Embry knew that and said, "Control, love. That's enough for tonight." He unwrapped her wrists and kissed each one gently. He pulled back the covers and tucked her under them.

"But . . ." She began and then thought better of it, surprised that she could think before speaking.

He collected his jacket, kissed her softly on the forehead and told her to go to bed and to have sweet dreams. Then he left her.

And she did as she was told.

***A/N: Okay, so whew! Please review. I think that's all I can say at this point. Please review. **


End file.
